Frozen chronicles
by Demon Knight Revelation 17
Summary: It was the one night when her life changed when she met a man at a masquerade ball, and the love grows between every thing that happened after that night. Rated M to possible Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the middle of winter, and snowfall lay on the ground and upon the houses of Arendelle. There was a masquerade party going on which started just prior to sunset and was to end at midnight. Everyone in the ballroom was dancing as music was being played; all but Queen Elsa. She stood there watching her sister Anna dance and make merry with a gentleman named Kristoff. Elsa was happy that her and her younger sister reconnected after such a long separation. She still felt lonely with no one to dance with on this special occasion. She sighed looking at the clock as the hand struck 8:00pm.

"Just 4 more hours until this is will be over." she said.

"Excuse me, my queen." a voice said from beside her. As she looked over in response to the voice, she saw a man with short black hair. His green eyes stood out from the dark mask over his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked him in response.

"Would you please do me the honor of having this dance?" He had a charming voice that enticed her. He held out his hand to her.

"I do." she said with confidence in her voice, placing her hand in his.

Walking her down the steps to the dance floor, he couldn't help the fact that his heart was beginning to race and his hands to sweat., Once he led her to an open area on the ballroom floor, he placed one hand on her hip, and she placed her open hand on his shoulder. As they started to slowly turn and go with the flow of the band's beautiful music, he let her drift out at arm's length, spun her under his arm, and back together they came. He pulled her closer and could feel the coldness of her body, and she could feel the warmth of his. Their eyes never parted as minutes turned into hours out there on the moonlit floor. Everyone watched them in wonder. Her sister and handsome date watched them as well. Anna couldn't help but feel excited for Elsa. She loved to see her older sibling so happy.

"You are pretty light on your feet." He said.

"Is that bad?"

"No, its a good thing." he smiled at her, she leaned to his ear.

"Can we go somewhere private?" She asked.

A million things ran through his mind when she said that. He didn't know what to say. His mind became scattered.

"Sure." He said to her.

Elsa tugged him along to a balcony which looked out over her kingdom. She turned and stared at the man who she had danced with all night.

"So you know my name, do I get to know yours?"

"Uhh, my name is Nathaniel, but people call me Nate or Nathan." He stuttered nervously and she giggled. "You have nice laugh." He blurted out.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly.

"Can I ask you a question, my queen?"

"Call me Elsa, and yes, you may."

"Please don't think me rude, but I couldn't help but notice how cold you are. I thought it might be the night air at first. But after dancing and holding you so close, I never felt a change."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You are not from here are you?"

"No, you could say I'm new here."

"Where are you from?"

"Far away."

She paused after his short response and felt some sort of secrecy between them all of a sudden. He looked at her with a questioning look still on his face."The reason I'm so cold is because of this..." She held out her hand. A light blue spark arose above their heads, and snowflakes started to fall onto them. She looked away from her magic to examine the reaction on his face. "Oh no, I have frightened you." She turned away.

"No! I do apologize! I did not mean to give off the wrong impression. I think you're amazing."

She looked at him and wondered what he might be thinking. She was surprised when he took her hands.

" Tonight was wonderful. I enjoyed every moment with you, and I thank you for entrusting me with your gift. I would love to see you again."

Elsa lit up like a torch, her face turned surprisingly red. She smiled at him. Her beautiful blue eyes gave off a twinkle as she stared into his deep green eyes.

"I enjoyed this evening with you as well. It would bring me great joy to see you again."

He smiled in relief of her answer.

The party was over, Anna and Kristoff had the time of their lives dancing the night away, Olaf and Sven were eating the food and drinking the punch. Elsa never got to see her dates full face, she looked at her window staring at the full moon thinking about the date she had tomorrow. She thought about his warm smile mixed with green eyes, that's what caught her attention. As the royal window faded to a peasant window of what to be on a barn. The dark shadows covered his face besides the moonlight showing trusting green eyes. He sighed looking out to the window, he held up revealing a rose in his pale hand.

"Good night my sweet snowflake." He said looking at the moon hoping she was looking too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa woke up at the break of dawn, eating her daily meal with Anna and Kristoff; Anna noticed something different about her sister's behavior. As Elsa was not paying attention to her food she day dreaming and smiling.

"Elsa, you seem happy today."

"What, of course I'm happy; I have you and Kristoff as my family."

"Or maybe it was that guy you snuck off with." Kristoff said.

"Elsa you meet somebody?" Anna asked.

"I sort of did."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I never saw his whole face, or know where he is from."

"Did you ask where he came from?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes and he said far away."

"Seems like he has a secret." Kristoff said, before Elsa could answer a attendant came in.

"Queen Elsa, a man is here to see you."

"Send him in." Anna noises in.

"Yes ma'am." The attendant left the room to go get the man waiting.

"Why would you do that I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are you look fabulous. And we get a chance to talk to him." Anna wiggled in her chair.

Down near the front door, inside Nathan waited there; looking around.

"Wow." He said to himself, he looked in front of him to see the attendant.

"She will see you now young master." Starting to walk away.

"You can call me Nate or Nathan." He walked behind him.

"Yes master Nathan."

"Just Nathan."

Elsa was in the dining room freaking out freezing her champagne glass of water. Taping her fingers on the table butting her lip.

"I'm not ready, I'm going to my room." She started to get up when hearing a charming voice.

"Leaving so soon, I was looking forward to hang out."

Elsa looked towards the chair, seeing he had stern eyebrows and a straight nose. Elsa stood tall wiping her hands on her waist, clearing her throat.

"Good morning sir Nathan." She said holding her hands together, as Anna and Kristoff waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"You don't have to say sir, just call by my name."

"Okay, why don't you have a seat." she offered him a seat.

"Thank you." he said pulling up a chair, as Elsa sat back down there was an awkward silence.

"Would like something to eat Nathan." Kristoff asked him.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

Anna was urging her to talk more to him with her eyes, as Elsa was shaking her head wanting to keep silent. Nathan looked at Anna who stopped once he started to look than looked at Elsa.

"So, Elsa what do you like to do for fun?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Elsa was nervous and she didn't know why, she thought it wasn't that hard to talk to him last night. She was tapping her fingers on her lap, she licked her lips; wanting to answer but couldn't she lost her voice.

"My sister likes to build snowman, ice skate, riding bikes in the hall, snowball fights." Anna answered.

"That's nice; I like to build stuff out of snow, snowball fights, and swimming."

"How about ice skating?" Anna asked.

"I can't ice skate, I would like to do it but I don't how."

"Oh, Elsa can teach you." Anna said.

"I would like that." he looked down as he blushed a bit, but Elsa was still looking straight and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"You two should hurry off to your date." Anna said excited for her sister, Nathan stood as did Elsa; walking out of the castle into the town.

"I think they make a cute couple." Anna said, Kristoff came up next to her.

"Bet you they last a week." He said, Anna hit him in the chest walking away. "What?'

Down in the town Elsa walked along side of Nathaniel, still holding her hands together.

"So what's it like to be queen?" He asked.

"It's a lot of work, and responsibility."

"I know that, I meant for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that's the answer for people."

"Okay so I have to wake up early some mornings. Knighting people, sign stuff, deal with trades, host parties."

"Wow that is a lot of work and responsibilities."

"Some days or weeks, if I'm lucky a month where I can do whatever."

"Well, it's a good thing I asked you out on a good day."

"Yeah, or else we wouldn't have any fun."

"I think we would."

"If I was working how would we have fun?"

"Send you flowers, chocolates, whatever else I can think of."

"I'd like that." she laughed a bit. "It is certainly beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He looked at her, Elsa and Nathan walked through an empty park, with snow drenched trees, and a frozen pond.

"Come here." Elsa dragged him to the iced pond; she stepped on the ice and slid to the middle. She turned around to see her dates frightened face, she skated over to him. "Nathan come on I'll teach you." He was shaking; he was just staring at the ice. "Nathan it will be okay, just close your eyes and take my hand." Nathan did as she said, closing his eyes and taking her hand. She started to walk backwards on the ice, as he couldn't feel if he was on ice or land. "Okay, now open them." He opened them, looking down seeing on open ice.

"Wow first time someone has gotten me on ice."

"You seem nervous."

"Me. No, no." He looked at her face with her eyebrow raised. "Okay so I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Okay, I fell through the ice once."

"Well you're not going to fall through with me right here."

"Okay, I trust you."

She started to take him around in a small circle first to get him comfortable, close at first and splitting apart slowly.

"Okay, I think I got it." He let go of her hands starting off good, but landed face first into the snow. He lifted his head spitting out snow in his mouth. Elsa laughed a bit going over to him, she bent down. He turned around sitting in the snow, looking at her with a grin on her face. "Guess, I didn't get it."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I think I can get up." He stood but slipped on the ice landing on top of Elsa.

"Ow, I think you slipped." She looked up seeing his face so close to hers; they had a deep gaze that was locked on each other.

"Wow."

"What is something wrong?"

"No, you have really beautiful eyes."

He touched her cheek Elsa was nervous as this was her first kiss; they were deep in gaze at each other. Elsa wonders would she give her first kiss to the right person, or not. She lifted her head up to meet his lips; her lips were soft on his but his smooth on hers. Deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. They broke apart the kiss; he got off standing up on the snow holding out his hand helping her up, she fixed her dress and hair.

"We should walk around some more." she walked past him, with her transparent glitter cape trailing behind her.

"Okay." He quickened his step to be right near her, she looked down at his hand; her hand trembled to touch his. But shocked when he took hers, she looked at him who smiling but facing forward.

"So I have a question, what do you do for a living?"

"I work on a farm."

"Is it fun?"

"Sometimes. Is being queen fun?"

"Sometimes." leaning her head on his shoulder, exploring the park until the sunset. Nathan felt something as if something was wrong, he looked behind him seeing nothing at all, turning his head back forward. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." He told her.

Soon as they where out of the park a figure with a black hooded robe came out from the shadows, you could barely see the face but you could see the smile on his or her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two months have passed since the first date, to become many after. Elsa woke up to an attendant standing there.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa."

"Good morning Isabel." Elsa yawned; Isabel opened the curtains letting the sun in from a beautiful day.

"It is a beautiful day my lady."

"Did I sleep long?"

"Yes my lady, it is noon." Hearing that news woke her up with a spring in her heels. She quickly got dressed, running down the stairs.

"Oh no, I'm late. I'm late." She ran out the door slipping on her heels, flying off the stairs into a nearby man.

"You ran into me again, this month." It was Nathan's voice that she heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I was late."

"You were late, because I just a couple seconds ago."

"Sorry." She smiled seeing something colorful in his hand. "What is that?" He brought his hand up showing flowers but some of them were broken.

"I got you these, but I think some got crushed."

Elsa took them out of his hand, putting them up to her noise taking the scent in. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love them." they both got up off the ground; she gave the flowers to Kai "Could you put these in my chambers."

"Yes your majesty." walking into the castle.

"You ready." Nathan said.

"Yeah, come on." She said excitedly taking his hand and running off into the town. "I want to show you something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you it will ruin the surprise." she stopped so did he, "I almost forgot to blindfold you." she let go of his hand going behind him, putting a white blindfold over his eyes. "Okay now don't let go of my hand."

"Okay." he looked for her hand, "Where's your hand?" he looked for Elsa but didn't know why he was looking when he knew he was blinded.

"Its right here." taking his hand, guiding him over to a range where the fields were all grass. "Okay, where here." to see inside a shop of weaponry, and on the counter was a dagger he picked it up taking it out of it sheath to see a six inch steel blade, gold encrusted into the black handle; he stood there admiring it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." putting it back into the sheath, he pecked Elsa on the cheek. "You are amazing snowflake."

"I told you not to call me that." she looked in green eyes.

"I know it just suits you."

She shook her head with a smile on her lips as she rolled her eyes, walking out the door.

"Coming lover boy." she said teasing him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he looked at the store clerk. "Have a nice day." He walked out of the shop, next to the queen.

"So what do you want to do now?" Elsa asked.

"Well if you follow me, I will take to an amazing place."

"What place is that?" She raised an eyebrow; she crossed her arms and smiled.

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise." Turning her words on her.

"Okay."

They walked two miles on a dirt trail, holding each other's hands, her head against his shoulder. Walking up a small hill that had one tree on it, a medium red blanket on the ground, a small picnic basket next to a wine bottle.

"Here we are."

"This is beautiful." She sat down on the soft blanket.

"Come sit."

"I am sitting."

"Right."

He sat down right next to her, taking out two champagne glasses; taking off the cap pouring the wine in both glasses. Holding the glasses in the air.

"I declare this toast to the most beautiful snow goddess, I ever laid my mortal eyes on." They drank their drink in one downing.

"You are too cute."

"No you are so cute." Leaning together but didn't realize Elsa pushed him down the hill with her as well. He was on bottom this time and she on top. Surprising warm temperature to the beginning of spring, the sun shining on her radiant body. The light wind blew across the mountains into Arendelle. They smiled at each other, he pushed back a strand of hair, and his heart beating as a drum; she started to shake breathing got heavier, her heart beating as a thousand horses running. But no-one could not say that their hearts beating as one. They leaned in for the kiss, gently grazed their lips over each other's. She licked his bottom lip, opening their mouths to let their tongues wrestle for dominance. The queen won in that battle, he pushed her up to where she was sitting in his lap, and Nathan caressed her shoulder to her waist. He started a trail of kiss marks from her lips, chin, neck, collarbone, and shoulder. She ran her hands through his thick black hair; she closed her eyes as she was in pure ecstasy. She pulled his head back up to her lips, she didn't know that hardcore making out was so fun. He tried to pull off the top of her dress but she stopped him getting off of him, looking embarrassed but looked. He sighed as he knew he couldn't force her if she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry; I got caught up in the moment. I won't force you if you are not ready." He sighed standing up, walking over to her wrapping his arms around kissing her on the ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the date Elsa and Anna were sitting in front of a fireplace drinking tea, having sister bonding time. Anna was anticipating to ask what she did on her date.

"So Anna how are you Kristoff doing?" Elsa asked taking another sip of her tea.

"Where doing well, we arranged on what the wedding would look like." Anna bit her lip then out came some words. "I can't wait to see yours and Nathan's wedding will be like."

Elsa spewed out some of her tea, coughing up a storm till she quoted herself down, she fixed her hair looking at Anna.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you two are so lovey dovey with each other, you love being with him and he loves being with you."

"It's still too early to get married."

"Oh so you have thought about it."

"Well yes, but…" Elsa what cut off by her younger sister.

"Yeah but just imagine it Elsa, you and him on your honeymoon." After Anna said that Elsa's face was flustered on the thought she was getting steamed, but tried to act calm.

"As I said still too early to decide." Elsa said but Anna squinted her eyes at her sister biting her lip and wonder if something happened, Elsa notice her sister giving her a look. "What?"

"Did something happen on your date today?" Anna asked getting closer to her sister; Elsa just sat there drinking her tea trying not to look at her sister who just eyed her. Elsa put down her cup and calmly told her sister.

"No."

"Don't lie." Anna said.

"I'm not lying." Elsa tried to drink her tea again but she noticed when she perched up to her lips that she was all out. "Oh seems I'm out." she put down the tea-cup grabbing the pot and poured her some tea.

"You seem like you've been scattering this whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"As your brain has been scattered ever since you got back from your date."

"Anna as I said nothing happened between us."

"That's not what it seems."

"Anna." Elsa said getting frustrated freezing the pot of tea in her hand.

"Something did happen."

"Anna, no."

"You freezing that proves it."

"Okay something happened." Elsa confessed up.

"I knew it when you got back from the date too."

"What, how?" Elsa asked curiously, Anna pointed to her neck indicating something was on Elsa's neck but she was pointing to where her braid was.

"You have a love bite." Anna said drinking her tea.

"What?" Elsa ran to the wall placing her braid away from her neck seeing a brownish-red mark on her neck, she thought. "Thank god its small." she thought she said in her head but she said out aloud.

"It's not small." Anna yelled to her, Elsa sighed.

At a towns pub Nathan was sitting there with a beer in his hand with some of his old friends there, talking about the date that he had.

"So you got that far but you didn't get to do anything." a man with dirty blonde and brown eyes, Nathan shook his head.

"That sucks." the other friend a couple years older than Nathan, he had raggy blrunette hair with gray eyes.

"Shut up, Todd." he told the brunette. "You know what Roger I am not going to force her to do what she doesn't want to do." the two men just laughed at him.

"So you're okay with not getting off?" Roger said.

"Yes." Nathan lied.

"That's a lie, you can see on your face." Roger pointed at his face.

"Okay I was lying, but it's worth it." Nathan took a swig of his beverage.

"Is he telling the truth?" he asked Roger.

"You know that I can hear you right."

"Okay listen where your friends right?" Roger began to say.

"Yeah."

"But were worried about you." Todd said

"About me, why?"

"Because you're not getting laid." Roger told him.

"I don't need to get laid to have a good relationship."

"Nate your dick is going to fall off." Roger shook his head at him.

"My dick is going to be fine." Todd and Roger looked at each other than stared at him, Roger cleared his throat.

"Okay see that beauty over there." Roger pointed behind Nathan, Nathan looked back to see a tall dark-skinned girl over by the counter with her friends.

"Yeah, what about her."

"You are going to get laid tonight."

"Wait what?" Roger stood up walking over to the girl; Nathan looked at Todd with a displeased look on his face. "Seriously."

"What he's going to get you laid."

"What part of I'm dating someone don't you understand."

"You dating."

"I dated a lot of women."

"No you had a lot of one night stands, and nothing going to be different about this one."

"Yes it is?"

"How?"

"Are you serious I told you?"

"Yeah, but it's not like she's going to find out about."

"But I'll know." Nathan shook his head, up and down, thinking about it for a moment.

"Wait why am I even trying to consider this, the answer is no." Nathan stood up walking over to the girl and her friends as his friend. "Listen, I'm sorry what he's trying to sell to you, but I'm taken and I don't consider on cheating."

"Don't listen to him; he'll say anything because he's really shy."

"No, I'm not."

"See anything."

The girl bit her lip she was smiling as she shook her head, punching Roger out; she fixed her hair curling it back around her ear.

"Your girlfriend is lucky that she has a faithful man, you can tell your friend when he wakes up women are not men's toys." she walked away.

"Okay." he looked down at his friend, he rolled his eyes; Nathan through him over his shoulder. "You coming Todd."

"Yep." Todd got up walking behind Nathan, holding the beer still in his hand.

Back at the palace Elsa was awake in her room as she could hear people talking to each other, and she heard her name. She got up going over to the door, she pressed her ear up against it. Hearing a female voice but couldn't recognize who it was but she was talking.

"Really is that what you actually saw?" the woman she was talking to asked.

"Yes, Nathan and some girl at the bar I was at where talking to each other and seemed it was going pretty well."

Elsa backed away from the door and couldn't believe what she just heard. She sat on her bed and the sheets had frost all over them as her room was starting to freeze over; her heart was breaking a tears came to her eyes. She laid on her bed as she was crying herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa awoke in her room stretching out her arms and yawning loud; she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Elsa got up putting on her ice dress, going outside the room to go to breakfast in the dining hall, as she walked down the hall her attendants walked by.

"Good morning queen Elsa." they said to her.

"Good morning." she said back with a smile on her face as if nothing had happened; she walked down stairs to see Nathan talking to Kristoff, and laughing it up. Before she knew it she was pulled around the corner to see her little sister.

"Shh." Anna told her putting a finger to her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to hear what they're saying." she said poking her head out trying hard to listen to there conversation, but all she could get was their laughter.

"Well what are they saying princess snoopy."

"I don't know all I can get is their laughter." she leaned over the railing but leaned too far and fell on top of Kristoff.

"Your girlfriends' here." Nate pointed out the obvious.

Kristoff got off the ground holding his head for a moment helping her up off the floor, Anna laughed a bit.

"What where you doing?" Kristoff was curious.

"Eavesdropping on your guys conversation." she said guilty.

"Okay, what did you hear?" Nate asked her.

"I couldn't hear nothing but laughter." Anna wiped the dust off her shoulder.

"Do you want to know what we were talking about?" Kristoff asked her.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, he asked me if I wanted to come on a mans weekend today."

"Mans weekend?" a soft innocent voice said from the top of the stairs to see Elsa.

"Hey snowflake." he waved.

"I don't like it when you call me that." she walked down the stairs to see her boyfriend, her sister and her sister's boyfriend.

"I know."

"So what is this mans weekend you speak of."

"Oh you know, just a couple of guys on a trip for three days." Kristoff said.

"So you will be back by?" Anna eyed both of them.

"Monday." Nathan said.

"Alright I permit, Kristoff to go." Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you." Kristoff kissed her on the cheek.

"Do I need your permission to?" Nathan looked at Elsa.

"No you're free to go." Elsa said as if she was sad, she walked away; he tried to walk to her but Anna stopped him as she ran to her sisters side.

"Come on Nate." Kristoff pulled him away.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." she carried on.

"What do you mean its nothing, you were fine last night but you woke up all sad."

"You want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Last night I overheard one of my attendants who was a bar and saw Nathan with another woman."

"What?"

"Yes, that is what I heard."

"You know what? We're going to go on that guys trip."

"But how? We are girls."

"We disguise ourselves, and we make sure its a guys weekend." Elsa looked at her sister as if she were crazy, but she went with it.

Down by the edge of the mountain Kristoff and Nate just arrived to see three horses, and seeing a prancing reindeer named Sven Kristoff's best friend.

"Hey Nathan and Kristopher." Todd said.

"Its Kristoff."

"Right."

"Oh Nate we just met this guys and their new in town, and looking for fun." Roger said.

"Ah ha." Nate put his hands on his hips. "So where are they?"

"They went to the bathroom one last time." Todd said.

"Sorry that were late." A person said with very pale skin and very light freckles, short blonde hair that went down to their ears as having sideburns on the side of her face. Than another followed who had strawberry blonde hair that was shoulder length, pale skin with freckles, and beard.

"If its alright with you we would like to join, just because we're new here." Anna said.

"Alright." Nathan said going back over to them, he cleared his throat. "Okay, you two can join us."

"Yeah the more the merrier." Kristoff said to them.

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, what are your names." Nate asked.

"Well I'm Joshua and this is my brother John." The platinum blonde said pointing to herself than to the strawberry blonde.

"It's nice to meet you both." Kristoff held out his hand, as Elsa and Anna took a turn shaking his hand. Elsa looked at Nate for a quick second, then looked away.

"So are we ready?" Nate asked them climbing on top of his horse.

"Yeah but where are our horses." Anna was curious on what someone was going to say.

"You can ride back saddle." Kristoff said, he patted the back of the saddle. Anna hopped on the back putting her arms around his waist. Elsa looked at the three where left for her. She hears a high whistle from somewhere on the left.

"You can ride with me." Nate said in a neutral tone of his voice. Elsa looked at the horse and the man on top, but she couldn't get up.

"I don't think I can." She mopped an arm came to her aid, she gripped the palm of his hand.

"Come on." He said pulling her up as she turned to sit behind. "Alright, now you may want to hold on."

The horse started to gallivant, Elsa almost fell but took hold of Nathan's shirt pulling herself up wrapping her arms around his abdomen. Gallivanting along a trail of dirt, Nate looked back to her who was not facing any riders or horse but the beautiful forest that played in front of her. He looked forward as to seem he had little interest.

"So where are you two from?" Nate asked, as Joshua still looking at the forest. Elsa did a smirk a bit to remember what he said to her.

"Far away." Elsa replied.

"You know when people use that word, it means that they're in trouble." Todd butted in on the conversation.

"Wait didn't you say that you were from far away Nate, when Elsa asked you that questioned?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, but I'm not into trouble." Nate smiled. Todd and Roger laughed a bit at what he said, Elsa looked worried to whom she was dating. Was he being chased? Exiled? Run away? Or did he do something? "Shut up." He told them as they shut their mouths.

As they been riding through the snow for a couple of hours now to find a suitable place to set up for the night. Finding a flat surface with little snow on the ground next to a frozen lake under snow covered trees. Setting up a fire pit and their tents, but problem was their was only three, Roger didn't pack an extra one like Nate told him to the day before. As the stars filled the sky and the moonlight gazing on to the snow and creatures of the forest, getting the fire started the flames danced around with little sparks cracked. Logs sat around the fire so people could sit close but not too close to where they burn off their eyebrows.

"Okay who's hungry?" Roger asked everyone who just stared at him as he already knew the answer when they hadn't eaten for hours since they started to ride. "Right." He got up to his horse reaching in the wooden basket on the side taking out 2 big salmon for the making. He placed it on stick rotating them slowly to be cooked evenly; as the fish where cooking they asked question about the new guys and the new guys asked them questions.

"So question, where did you two come from instead of far away?" Nate asked curiously.

"We came from Dotane quiet village big castle with 5 princes and 7 princesses." Anna said. "Okay, since we're saying where did you come from. Where did you come from?"

"We came from Astoria, big village, giant castle, and there was only 1 prince." Nate responded sighing, knowing it was fair to tell them where he came from.

"You said "We" whose we." Anna said.

"Me, Roger, and Todd."

"Why did you leave?" Kristoff asked, Nathan looked into Todds eyes and Rogers eyes so they would say.

"We can't say." Nate said.

"Why can't you?" Elsa said.

"Because we just can't." He voice started to get agitated.

"Okay, to change the subject anybody got a girlfriend?" Anna randomly said.

"Yeah." Kristoff pointed out.

"Tell me what she's like." Anna asked curiously.

"Well okay, lets see. She is a free spirit, warm, kind, playful, awkward, and quirky."

"Aw, that's sweet to say." Anna placed a hand underneath her chin, Elsa looked at her disguised little sister with a look. "But you are faithful to your girlfriend right."

"Of course, she's the one for me." Kristoff said.

"What about the rest of you?" Elsa said to act manly.

"No." Todd said.

"Maybe." Roger said.

"What do you mean maybe." Elsa questioned Nate's friend.

"We'll meet someone at the bar last night." he had bragging smile on his face.

"You mean the girl who knocked your ass out." Nate said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but I think she digs me."

"Oh yeah totally she digs you that's why she knocked your ass." Todd said. "But she digged Nate." Elsa looked worried on the rumor that she heard was true.

"Yeah, because of me, I was trying to get him laid."

"And then I told you, I have a girlfriend."

She felt a bit relieved when he said that he had girlfriend.

"So what's your girlfriend like Nate?"

"She's the most extraordinary girl I ever met." He had a small smile, he felt happy when he thought of her; his friends did a hysterical laugh at him.

"Whats so funny about that?" Anna said.

"He said that about his last girlfriend."

"Yeah I did, but Elsa different from her. She's beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, and she is fierce; which I really love about her."

"Alright, so I do have to admit she is a step up from the last." Todd said.

"Why is she a step up from the last?" Kristoff asked him.

"His last girlfriend was crazy, like really crazy." Todd responded.

"Dang." Kristoff was shocked, Nate looked at the fish that was getting over cooked.

"Roger, the fish." Nate said to him.

"What?" He looked at the almost overcooked fish. "Oh, crap." He pulled them away from the fire, handing a couple of pieces of fish to everyone who ate till they were full.

"Alright, I think I'm going to head in for the night." Todd yawned heading to his tent, after Todd went to bed one by one everyone went to bed; except for Nate and Elsa. Anna was still up but was about to leave her sister, to go to sleep.

"Talk to him." Anna whispered in her ear, before she left to go to a tent.

"So, ohm, about where you come from what was it like besides a quiet village, and large castle. What did you do there?" Nate asked her.

"What, oh…" she tried to think of something.

"You can't say anything can you, because you're not from Dotane."

"Yes we are."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am." She protest

"No, you're not snowflake." he said leading her into a trap.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like that nickname." she widened her eyes realizing what she said, quickly putting her hand over her mouth, uncovering her mouth to take a deep breath. "How did you know?" She asked him.

"Because I'm not that stupid, and because of Anna's beard was coming off during the trip here. So I just figured."

"Oh." She walked over and sat next to him.

"So you came here to find out something."

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"Well yes and no." with a confused tone in her voice.

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well first I wanted to find out if you cheated on me and thank god the rumor I heard was false."

"You should know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"And where did you come from?"

"I can't tell you." he started to drift away.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Lets just say I did something that I regret and don't want to bring it up." He was afraid if he told her what happen, would she turn away from him, outcast him as did everyone else besides his best friends. "Also, I have another question."

"Okay?"

"Is that a wig or did you actually cut your hair?"

"It's a wig, why does it look bad?" she touched her hair.

"No." he shook his head, he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckle. "Good night my sweet." He tried to leave but she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Goodnight." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A loud scream roared through the campsite, everyone rushed out of their tents to see what was going on. Kristoff rushed out in his pants and shirt half asleep holding a carrot up as a weapon.

"What, what's going on." He said, looking at his bunk mates face who gave him a confused face. "What."

"Nothing." Nate shook his head.

"Todd, man what's going on." Roger walked up to him revealing a small snowman with three black rocks, a carrot nose, stick arms, three twigs as hair, buck tooth that was alive. "Oh, holy." before he thought he kicked the head off.

"Okay, ow." the snowman said.

"Hey, its Olaf." Kristoff rushed to the head putting him back on his body.

"That feels better, lets start this over. Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." he waved to everyone, Nate and his friends where creeped out a bit.

"That has to be the most freakiest thing I ever seen." Nathan said.

"The snowman just talked." Nathan and Todd watched as Roger passed out on the snow hitting his head on the log.

"You know the snowman, Kristoff?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he helped us bring back summer to Arendelle."

"Oh, how is he alive exactly?" Nate asking as if he was unsure he wanted to know the answer, Olaf raised his hand exited to answer. "Yeah." he called on him.

"I have know idea, Elsa built me and somehow I'm alive."

"Elsa, built you?" Nate said looking over to her, she just gave him a quick smile.

"Yeah, you know the queen."

"I know her."

"You do, how is she and Anna."

"Their Fine."

"Thats good."

"Am I just being ignored." Kristoff said, Olaf eye's widened just realizing he forgot someone.

"Oh, hi Sven." he waved to the reindeer, who pranced over to him placing his head on his.

"Olaf, what about me." Kristoff felt left out.

"Oh, hi Kristoff." he looked around for the queen and princess. "Where's Anna and Elsa?"

"Not here, just us." Kristoff told him.

"You mean you left them." Olaf gasped.

"Yes, to go camping." Nate said.

"Oh, so why aren't they here?" Olaf said, thinking it was not as bad as he thought.

"It is a guys weekend." Nate said still a little freaked out.

"Oh, do you want to go to the cave of woooow." He extended.

"Why is it called wow?" Anna asked.

"No, its woooow." He corrected her.

"Okay." Elsa said.

"Hold on, we're going to follow a talking snowman?" Todd questioned their decision.

"You can stay here if you want?" Nate told him. "But you have to take care of Roger." Todd looked down then back at them, thinking for a moment.

"Yeah I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself." Nate said taking a satchel of ropes and ice axes.

"Come on Sven." Kristoff called him, Sven came up to him speaking reindeer.

"You forgot the carrots." Sven said.

"Your right buddy almost forgot." Kristoff looked up getting hit in the face with a bag of carrots.

"My bad." Nate said cringing his eyebrows.

"Its alright." Kristoff shook it off.

"Come on." Olaf waved for them to follow, Nate in the back of the group and almost forgot something he stopped in his tracks turning around.

"Oh, by the way Todd watch out for wolves, bears, you know anything that might eat you." he turned back around marching on, Todd had worried and nervous look on his face.

"Thanks for that Nate!" Todd yelled, looking at Roger who started to regain concessions.

"What happened?" Roger held his head looking at Todd.

"You passed out when you saw a talking snowman."

"Talking snowman." Roger passed out again.

"Are you serious?" he looked down shaking his head.

It was noon the clouds rolled over the sun blocking rays that hit the hills and mountains, to a dark gray day and the wind picked up, the temperature dropped some. The group was walking for what seemed like hours hours in the deep snow.

"Hey Olaf are you sure you know where you're going?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, its just a couple more feet away." Olaf not being affected by the weather.

"You said that an hour ago." Anna complained.

"Stop complaining." Elsa told her.

"Easy for you, you are not affected by the cold." Nate said.

"Wait, what?" Anna looked back realizing he knew. "You knew it was us this whole entire time."

"Yep." Nate walked forward, to Kristoff who looked back at them.

"There not very good disguises." Kristoff smiled, Elsa and Anna eyebrows went up. Elsa pulled off the side burns and wig, Anna took off her beard with an ouch, rubbing her cheeks. Olaf looked back seeing the snow queen and the princess.

"Hey when did you get here?" Olaf asked.

"Just now." Anna answered.

"Wow, that was fast." Olaf was amazed. Coming across to an bridge that was made out of thick snow and ice over a 45 foot width ravine, you couldn't see anything down at the bottom as it looked as thick smoke covered the ravine.

"Where walking over that?" Kristoff questioned.

"Yeah."

"Can that even hold a human body?" Anna asked.

"Not sure." Olaf said.

"Possibly not all of us, we need to go one at a time."

"Okay, who goes first?" Anna asked.

"I'll go." Nathan volunteered.

"No, I'll go." Elsa said.

"No, you won't. I will…" As she tried say something, he placed a finger on her lips. "End of question, I'm going."

"Fine." She did not find a point arguing with him.

"Okay."

"Wait," She pulled him into a kiss, pulling his head back. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Nathan said, he walked forward getting to the middle; hearing cracking noise under him, he looked down but saw only snow. "What?" The ground underneath him broke "Ahh!" He yelled as he almost fell before Kristoff took his hand, Kristoff laying on the snow. "Oh shit." He yelled. "Nice catch."

"I got you Nate." Kristoff struggling on lifting him backup; Anna and Elsa ran close but not too close to the edge, Elsa looked over to see Nathan dangling there.

"Nathan are you alright?" Elsa asked not knowing why she asked him that.

"I'm fine." He said sarcastically. Anna bent down reaching out her other hand for his.

"Take my hand." She demanded, Nathan swung his arm up taking Anna's hand. "Okay now pull." With the help of her strength she and him can not even bring back.

"Why are you so heavy? You're skinny as hell." Kristoff asked clenching his teeth trying to pull him up, before he knew it Nate's hand was gone from his, dragging Anna down a bit.

"Gravity." He replied.

"Nate if you could rock climb here and put your foot on something."

"I would love too, if there was anything in front of me." He could feel Anna's hand slipping from his. Elsa went beside Anna taking the same arm she was holding onto, but their hands were starting to slip. "You have to let go." He told them.

"No, we can get you up." Anna with a hopeful voice said.

"No you can't with the satchel on me, you just can't." Anna's hand slipped off, it was just Elsa now holding onto his arm, he saw a crack on the rest of the ice and it didn't look like it wasnt to long till it would break. "Elsa let go, or you will fall too.''

"No." She wouldn't give up on him.

"Then I won't make you choose." He opened up his palm letting his hand slip through hers.

"No! Nathan!" She cried out to him, when he fell so did her heart. Anna went over to her giving her a hug, Elsa's eyes started to swell and water, tears poured out clinging onto her sister.

"I got you." She comforted her. Kristoff looked at Sven.

"I know buddy." He had sadness in voice.

Olaf had his head down, feeling as if it was his fault that he fell.

"I'm sorry, its my fault that he fell." His voice cracked.

"Olaf its not your fault, nobody knew that the bridge was going to break." Kristoff patted Olaf on the back.

"Come on, let's go back to the camp, we have to tell Roger and Todd." Kristoff said.

"Come on Elsa." Anna helped her up, walking her back to the camp with Olaf; Elsa took one last look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Down in a ravine a body laid flat on a ground snow, Nathan opened his eyes taking a deep breath in; breathing out seeing his breath. Holding his head looking up.

"Ow, my head." he stood up, "Ah!" he screamed in pain, lifting up his right pant leg his to see he had a large gash no bone was showing maybe a fracture, he shook his head to forget about the pain for a moment. He cupped his hands around his mouth facing towards the sky calling out "Elsa!" he shouted, he got no answer. "Anna!" hopefully she would answer but sadly no, he gulped wondering if they left. "Kristoff!" he waited for an answer but still none, "Damn." he patted himself knowing he had an ice axe and roped to use as a splint. He looked around seeing it nine feet away, he slid his hand down from his hair down his face. "Great." he took a deep breath limping over to the satchel feeling as if his leg was on fire, he fell a couple of times but he got back up on his feet.

He fell on his ass when he got to the bag, opening it getting the ice axe facing the axe part down at his foot as the stick was on the gash. "Great now I just need another piece of wood;" he searched the bag something in equal size soon as he thought there was nothing else he felt something a stick, soon as he pulled it out he kissed it "yes." Placing it on the other side of his leg. He took the rope out unraveling it in his hand he placed wrapped it around his whole calf, he hissed in pain as he tightened it knotting the rope to a non slip that was not facing his leg.

He stood with his right sticking out a bit, he examined his area on which way he should go. He played eenie meenie minie mo.

"Eenie meenie minie, mo." He pointed to the right, he sighed "Right its a right. Rights always lucky." he said sarcastically on a count of his leg. He started walk with his bad leg that hurt like hell. "It's going to be a long walk to the campsite." He told himself.

Back at the campsite Todd sat there poking the fire, next to Roger who was out of it just starting out in the distance. Roger noticed some figures coming back from the distance, he hit Todd on the shoulder pointing to the figures. Todd stood up holding the half charred stick in his Hand

"Who's there?" Todd called out.

"It's us." Kristoff responded.

"Oh." He threw the stick in the fire, as they came closer they saw the queen and princess.

"How did you two get here?" Roger asked.

"We were disguised." Anna said still with sadness in her voice. Todd realized Nate wasn't with them he looked at them curiously.

"Where's Nate?"

Nobody said anything but Elsa looked at them with a frozen tear coming from her eye, as the rest stared at each other.

"What happened?" Roger got angry.

"We were walking and he got ahead of everyone, and the floor cracked underneath him. We tried to save him, but we couldn't." Elsa voice was cracking up.

"What!" Roger kicked over a pot of boiling water over. "I told Nate he should have never dated a spoiled royal."

"Roger it's not her fault, it's not anybody's fault."

"Look where it got him, he's dead because of you." He pointed to Elsa, he had a saddened and anger on his face. Roger stormed off, in the forest.

"Don't listen to him he's just angry. They been friends for a really long time, it's almost like their brothers." He told them, he looked in Elsa in the eye. "Don't blame yourself." He walked over to Roger.

Anna took her sister's arm consulting her.

"Maybe he's right, maybe me and Nathan never should have met."

"Don't say that Elsa, he loved you from the first time he saw you. He even said she's the one for me." Kristoff told her.

"Did he actually say that?" Elsa asked.

"Of course he did after the second time we met, he told me that."

Roger got on his horse going next to them, he looked at the snowman.

"You can leave Olaf you've done enough." He also blamed the snowman for the adventure that they took, then he looked at Kristoff who stared right. "Where did you leave the body?"

"You're not seriously going to go get his frozen body."

"Yes I am, because he deserves a burial, not to be frozen underneath the snow. Now show me where you were." He demanded.

"If you go, we all go." Elsa looked very serious in his fiery eyes.

"No." Roger told her.

"What's your problem?" Anna questioned.

"My problem is your type."

"What about our type."

"You are royals, you don't care about anybody about yourselves." Roger snapped at them.

"Excuse me, you don't know us. We care about people, we tried to help Nathan; but you weren't there with us when Nate fell. He let himself fall, he let go of her hand. So he let himself, we tried to get him up. But he let go to save my sister because she was sinking down with him." Anna was annoyed and agitated she just lost control on what she was saying to him. But it didn't make him feel better, he looked away.

"You can come. But doesn't mean I trust you."

Todd got on his horse taking Nathan's bringing it up to the queen and princess to ride. Kristoff got on top of Sven as Olaf hitched a ride, Elsa and Anna were on the same horse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nathan walked for what felt like hours, he came up to challenge. A five foot in width stream that was solid ice, now he wasn't word on drowning but afraid to slip and fall that would injure some other part of him.

"Okay Nathan, just go slow." He told himself, he put his left foot no cracking maybe thick solid ice where there was water. "Okay good so far." He brought his injured leg down putting his whole body weight on it. But no cracking sounds, he continued to walk further. He stop in his tracks looking around, as he could feel a jolt in the ground where he was. Nathan observed his surroundings, suddenly a block of ice or snow? It blocked the sun as it came out of the snow drenched hills and mountains. Stopping at the stream where it broke the ice where it was at, and guzzle the water down. Nathan walked forward slowly, not trying to notify that he was here; he kept walking forward. Almost getting close to where he be home free the ice cracked, he was frozen there. The beast with the glowing blue eyes, out of Nathan's peripheral vision he saw the monster staring at him.

"Shit, what do I do." he thought, feeling the ground shake as the monster came close, its face really close as it just stared at him. Seeing if he would do anything but he just stood there not moving. After awhile the monster got bored and started to walk away, once it got far enough. Nate ran as fast as he could with his messed up leg, but the creature heard the movement looking back to see no-one there. It roared, following behind. Nate came up to a medium-sized hill, he slipped and fell on to something solid, he stood up holding his leg. The monster finally caught up, but stood there not even wanting to go near him. The monster got bored to easy leaving him out there, Nate cheered.

"Whats the matter, not going near me." Something about what he said and the monster did was strange. He bent himself down extending his leg to the side. He whipped off the frost to see nothing but darkness, but he knew better than that. It was ice over water, Nate pushed himself up. Freaking out. "Oh no." He wasn't that far away back from the snow. The ice didn't crack when he fell and slid over it. He walked slowly back to the deep snow.

Roger and Todd made it to the cliff where as the people who followed. He looked at Todd, and nodded.

"We're going to find a way down. So stay close." Todd said to them.

Finding a way down the mountain in the ravine. Looking above to see the cliff side.

"Hold." Roger told them hopping off his horse to the snow, he bent down to see red in the snow to see red droplets leading a trail to a larger puddle of blood, and next to the blood a giant foot print. He looked up to see the sharp drop.

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"Nate either is alive or dragged off by something big." He replied.

"Well we got to find him." Roger went back to hopped back onto his horse. "Come on."

"Roger apologize to Elsa." Todd demanded.

"Oh I'll apologize if Nate is alive." He said sarcastically, riding off following the tracks.

Nightfall was coming fast, and it was getting colder out. Nate was freezing, his leg was completely numb. He walked for miles, he took two sticks off the freezing ground, using the longest as a cane, and the shortest one as a torch. Looking around the darkness with little light, to see a cave up ahead. He entered the cave it was shinning the cave had crystals all around it.

"Wow." He went to one of the holes, feeling if some where loose and some where, he took out a perfect crystal placing it in his pouch. "Oh I get it. I'm at the cave of wow." He laughed placed the torch in a crack of the wall, going next to smooth wall. He sat down with little breath in his lungs, rolling his eyes. "What are you doing?" He said to himself.

"Don't know, what are you doing?" A voice said. Nathan looked over a yelled, then he looked closer.

"Dad?"

"Yep."

"Can't be you're dead."

"Well I'm a figment of your imagination son." He sat next to him. "So what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

"Trying to survive, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said again, his father gave him a strange look. "To see my girlfriend, to let her know that I'm okay."

"Okay. Now are you giving up?"

"Yes, what's the point I can't walk any further." Nathan was tired.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how far I walked to see your mother."

"Yeah, like a billion times."

"Now, you remember what happened to me?"

"Yeah you broke your leg, walked from the mountains to see her."

"Yep, what makes this any different?"

"It's snowing, your walk was all green and it was fall."

"Wrong... it doesn't make a difference, I thought so many times that I was going to die. But the thought of your mother kept me alive. You can give up and die here or keep on walking."

Nathan looked over to see his father was gone. He thought of Elsa to see her smiling face again, he closed his eyes, his head dropped down.

After a couple of hours they followed the tracks that lead to the cave, Olaf hopped off wandering inside. To see a man who was half-frozen, he ran outside.

"Hey guys, I don't think this would help but I found homeless man sleeping in the cave."

"What?"

Everyone hopped off there horses running inside the cave, to see Nathan their on the ground.

"Oh shit, Nate." Roger ran over to him, feeling for a heartbeat Elsa was happy that they found him, but sad that he wasn't awake.

"Is he dead?" Elsa asked.

"No, I found a heartbeat but its weak." He grabbed Nathan by the arm pulling him up over his shoulder. "But we need to get him back to a doctor, and he needs it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nate woke with a fright jumping up in a bed, he felt his face, neck and chest. Feeling his heartbeat in his chest, he laughed thinking that he was dead; but noticed his shirt wasn't on. He looked around to see he was in an large almost empty room that had a clean pair of cloths on top of a dresser next to a model ship, a large chest at the end of the bed that had a chest set on the middle.

"Where the hell am I?"

"In my room." a door opened revealing Elsa, Nate cocked his head.

"Nice room."

"Thank you."

"How did get here? And how did you find me?"

She walked over sitting on the side of the bed he was.

"You left tracks of blood, we found you and brought."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"You were unconscious when we found you."

"So am I all better."

"The doctor says you can't walk for a couple days after you wake up just to get used to your leg."

"What is it gone." He freaked out.

"No... no its still there." she calmed him down.

"Oh, thank god. What else did the doctor say."

"Once you start walking you can't walk long and have a cane with you."

"Oh, okay. So I just stay right here."

"Yeah."

"Wait, where are you sleeping if I'm in here."

"Here, I had to know when you would wake up."

"You stayed by my side?" He asked her in low tone confused voice.

"Yeah. I always stay by your side." She smiled at him who smiled back.

"How long was I out?"

"For about 4 days."

"Dang."

She felt his forehead, and his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're hot."

"So are you." he winked.

"You definitely hit your head."

"Thats a possibility."

She got up off the bed uncovering the lower body, seeing the bandage and splint.

"I have to ice your leg for a little bit."

"Okay."

"It might hurt." she placed her hands lightly on his leg.

"How is it going to…" he stopped as she used her power to put a cold front on his leg, he laid back down trying not to scream. He's face was completely red his vein was poking out on his forehead. "Ahh." he groaned in pain, after she was down she place her hands on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Holy... I guess you were right that it was going to hurt." he started to laugh.

"Why is it funny?"

"Got no clue, I just started to laugh." he propped himself up with one arm, placing his other hand on her; bringing her closer letting their lips meet. She broke it off, a single tear coming out of her eye. "Whats the matter."

"I thought you were dead."

"Its not about that, Roger said something didn't he." he said as if he knew, she looked down with her eyes. "Don't listen to what says about you or sister, he is just stereotypical on royal people. Thats the way he is, he just had real bad experience with royals. I told him that you and Anna are different. He's just… I don't even know the word to describe him. I'll deal with him." he assured her.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the forehead. "Get some rest." She told him.

"I have been sleeping for four days. I have a lot of energy."

She leaned to his ear.

"Get some more sleep, you'll need more energy." She stood back up and winked, he just sat there with his mouth opened. She walked out of the room, with big grin on her face.

"I'm dead, I know I am or I'm dreaming." He laid back on the bed, feeling as if the whole world was spinning around him. He closed his eyes shut but still could feel the spinning. He fell asleep. He felt the heat off a fireplace pain in his side, head, even leg. Seeing Elsa in the ground bleeding from her shoulder, as she held her shoulder she looked up in fear. He looked up in a gaunt mirror, to see he was holding the knife in his hand, with his eyebrow cocked, cold eyes and devilish smirk on his lips.

"Nathan please this isn't you." She was crawling away.

"But it is me." He walked closer, gripping the knife tighter in his hand. Taking Elsa by the hair. "Strange isn't it? Where we first made love, said the three words showing we care about eachother." He placed the knife on her neck. But before he did, he felt a sharp pain between his lungs. He opened his eyes, looking around to see Anna with soup in her hand.

"Nate, wake up."

"What happened. Is Elsa alright?"

"Yeah she's alright. You were having a nightmare." She put the bowl down on the nightstand, feeling his head, still having a fever. "Seems like you have nightmares a lot."

"I do suffer from nightmares from time to time."

"You were dreaming about Elsa today. But yesterday was Rebekah, who is she?"

"The ex."

"What was she like?"

"Can't say."

"Okay...What did you dream about Elsa?"

"Something terrible."

"Like what?"

"Why am I dating Elsa?" he changed the subject.

"Because you love her."

"Yeah haven't said it though. I'm a bad guy."

"No you're not, you're probably misunderstood." She put a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at her, until she smacked him up side the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You haven't said I love you yet."

"No. Damn." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm already hurt, so why get me more hurt." She took a gasp of air in her lungs, letting it out.

"Good point. But still why haven't you said the three words?"

"I don't know, guess I haven't found the right time to tell her."

"Well." she cleared her throat. "You better tell Elsa that soon, or I'll hit you harder." She took the still hot soup, taking the spoon. "Now say ahh." she moved the spoon around as he looked at her a little freaked out.

"My arm is okay." he waved both of his arms.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Just say ahh."

"Ahh." He said as she shoved the soup into his mouth, he coughed a hard. "What soup is that?"

"Medicine, mixed with soup."

"No wonder it taste like medicine."

"Want me to add more soup."

"No its fine." he lied, he took the bowl into his hands. Placing another spoon full in his mouth, trying not to gag at the taste. "I changed my mind its really good." He put on a fake smile at her.

"Okay, I will leave you with your food." Anna started to walk away, then she stopped turned. "You are not bad guy, you make happy." She smiled at him almost forgetting something else. "Doctor said you have to finish that medicine, by today or it will last on." She vanished out the door, as he looked at the food in his hand, he perched the bowl up to his lips guzzling it all the way down. Dropping the bowl on the sheets, coughing.

"I don't even know this doctor and he's trying to kill me." He felt nauseous, dizzy, a small migraine on his temple he passed out on the comfy sheets. He shivered in disgust of the taste in his mouth. Removing the bowl from the sheets on the side table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The door of Elsa's room opened and it was Todd and Roger.

"Well look who is awake." Todd said.

"Yeah I am."

"We thought you were dead."

"I did fall 200 feet."

"Yeah, and all you did was bruise half of the left side of your rib cage, and fractured your leg." Todd said, hitting him on the back.

"How did you guys find me?"

"We followed your tracks, and blood."

Roger just stood their being quite, Nathan noticed and wanted to say something.

"Come here." Nate had serious tone in his voice, and with that Roger knew he was in trouble. Once Roger got close enough to him, Nate pulled him down to eye level. "What did you say to my girlfriend?"

"I blamed her for everything." Nate let go Roger's shirt, and grabbed his throat.

"Why?"

"It was her fault."

"It was not her fault. I chose to let go of her hand, know I want you to apologize to her."

"I will not apologize to a royal." Nate squeezed tighter.

"Yes you will, just because she is the queen does not mean she is like any of the royals that we knew, neither is her sister. Now you will apologize to her..." Before Nate could say anything else he was cut off.

"Nate." Todd said.

"What?" Nate looked up at Roger.

"Let go, he will apologize." Todd said. "And I will make sure of that."

Nate released his grip, Roger stood up rubbing his neck and fixing his shirt. Roger walked out of the room with Todd behind him, walking through the hall.

"I dont know if I can say sorry to her."

"Well you have to Roger, you hurt her feelings."

"Like I care the only reason I'm going to apologize to her is because of Nate."

"Don't you care that she makes him happy and a better person." Todd looked at him.

"Ugh." he groaned. "I guess so. But I'm not going to mean it." They walked through the hallways coming across a lean brunette with hazel eyes. Catching the eyes of the two boys as she stared back. "Excuse me miss."

"Yes." she had a soft innocent voice.

"Where is the queen?" Todd asked.

"She's in the family room with her sister." she winked at them, turning around continuing to walk down the hall.

"Thank you Miss."

"Call me Elizabeth."

"She digs me." Roger smiled waving goodbye.

"Yeah right, come on." Todd pulled him along, to find Elsa and Anna laughing it up then stopped as they saw the two come in.

"Hello." Elsa said.

"Hi." Roger trying to say politely.

"Do you need something?" Anna asked crossing her arms looking mostly at Roger.

"Yes, Roger would like to tell you something." Todd nudged him over.

"I would like to say I am sorry for everything I said to you. When everyone thought Nate was dead." he bowed.

"I forgive you." Elsa said calmly.

"Really just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Alright, we are going to leave now; we have to go do something." Roger said pushing Todd out of the room, as they walked out of the room back down Nate's hallway they saw Elizabeth. Roger waved as she did to with a smile on her face. As soon as they were gone she rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers as she changed from a maiden to the queen. She had a sex and revenge filled smirk on her face as she opened the door; to see Nathan staring up at the ceiling daydreaming.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Nathan snapped out of it when she came and sat on the bed with him.

"Just daydreaming, Elsa."

"I want to do something now."

"Like what?"

"This."

Before he could speak she kissed him, marking her territory with her tongue around his lips granting they open. He allowed as he kissed back, but noticed something wrong, pulling his head back looking closely at her.

"Rebekah?" his eyes widened.

"Ahh, that's sweet you still remember the taste of my lips." she stood up changing back into her original form, of a skinny, dirty blond, with greenish-blue eyes, and full lips.

"How are you?"

"Alive, after you stabbed me in the heart." she cut him off. "Don't know, do not care." walking around the room, she sat in a chair that she made to face the bed.

"Help!"

"Go ahead yell. No one can hear you." he just stared at her.

"You are lucky I can't get up." All she did was smile at him.

"So I see you have a new girlfriend." she paused for a moment to see his face still. "She seems cute."

"I swear to god if you hurt her." his voice was threatening.

"Now why would I hurt her." she was not even fazed.

"You did that to every date I had after I broke up with you, and before I killed you."

"How are those nightmares?" she had a smug look on her face.

"I hate you."

"Ahh, I love you too."

"You placed the nightmares on me when I stabbed you in the heart."

"Yeah about that, I'm going to pay you back with the whole stabbing thing." she held out her hand and an eight inch steel blade with a four-inch black handle appeared in her lovely hand, she spun it around in her finger. "I didn't like that." she threw it and it landed straight next to his heart, blood started to spill out of his chest staining the sheets with crimson red. She walked up to him as he wasn't dead yet, placing a hand on his face making him face her. "Do you feel that pain." she took hold of the handle and twisted it and wiggled it around in his chest.

"Ahh."' he squirmed, blood was coming out of his mouth; as she looked him in the eyes as she was doing this. She ripped it out, as he screamed; his wound disappeared as the blood on the sheets did.

"Can't be making a mess." she grabbed him by the throat, and she threw him into the chair; she walked up to him examining his body. "Hows your leg." she did a hard kick, he screamed in pain.

"This is why I broke up with you." he managed to say. She lifted up her hand as he levitated into the air, and flicked her hand up. He flew up into the ceiling, dropping down on his back. She got on top of him, running her finger over his chest. She licked her lips then bit her lower lip.

"God, I remember the fun we used to have." She sighed getting off of him, flinging him back on the bed, he fell on the floor. "But we can't do it now. Also you are going to think this was just a dream." Before he could speak, he passed out into a heavy sleep; she vanished from thin air.

Elsa walked into the room, seeing the man she loved on the floor, she ran over to him and he was sound asleep; helping him back up into the bed. Covering his body backup with the cotton sheets of her bed. She sat on the empty side of her bed, stroking his hair, as he slowly opened his eyes to see Elsa there staring at him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello there handsome." She replied. "How are feeling?"

"Strangely sore."

"Well I did find you on the floor."

"I guess I rolled over in my sleep. How are you?"

"Good, your friend apologized."

"That's good."

"For someone who slept four days and half of this day, you are still tired."

"Sorry."

"Well, you can rest. I'm just going to read for a bit."

"Okay, Elsa. I." Not knowing if it was a good moment to say it. "I hope you have a nice night."

"Sleep well." She smiled at him, she so desperately wanted him to say the words. He smiled back closing his eyes. She took her book off of her side counter, a note fell from the pages. She slowly opened it to read.

_If I have known there was such beauty in the world. It would be you. There are so many stars in the sky, but not as many in your eyes. Your smile could light up the world. You are the greatest woman I have ever met._

_Sincerely,_

_ Nathan_

A tear came out of her eye, with a giant smile on her lips; she looked down, giving him a peck on his cheek. She wrapped up the note, putting it in the first shelf. Closing the drawer and went to her book as she held his hand.

The next day Elsa sat on the edge of her bed holding the bowl of medicine mixed with soup. Getting the liquid in the spoon, putting to his lips; he shook his head not even opening his mouth.

"Stop being baby and open your mouth."

"A baby would…" Cut off as she shoved the medicine in his mouth, he choked on it coughing hard. Bending over his face turned red. "Thats awful."

"It taste fine."

"Have you tasted that?"

"No, but."

"Give me the bowl and the spoon."

"Are going to feed yourself?" She hesitantly placed the spoon in the bowl and handed it to him.

"I will, but first you get to taste this." he scooped up some liquid.

"I don't think so."

"What, it taste fine." he repeated her words as he held up the spoon, she drank the medicine and did the same thing; she stick her tongue out as it was the worse taste she probably ever had. She took the glass of ice-cold water and chugged it down.

"Okay thats awful."

"See." he swallowed another spoonful of the dreadful medicine.

"That needs more soup than medicine."

"More soup couldn't take that taste away." She giggled looking him the eye.

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Not with that stuff on your lips."

"Ouch." he said playfully, as she kissed him on the cheek. Leaving the room.

After the few days that Nathan couldn't walk he could finally get out of the bed; Elsa helped him up, handing him his wooden cane.

"How does it feel to be out of the bed for a couple of days."

"Feels good to touch the floor again." moving his toes.

"Come on, today we will walk down the hall a couple of times, tomorrow we will walk to the kitchen. Soon you will progress to walking around Arendelle."

"Yeah."

"Alright come on." leading him out the door, as they walk down the hall back and forth holding each others hand, noticing he was not keeping up with her pace.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked.

"No."

"You dont have to push yourself on the first day."

"Ah, but I like pushing myself; it makes me think I will get better faster."

"You know that's not true."

"I know, but I like to believe that." He stopped she looked at him, she was not expecting him to twist her into his arms. Her chest pressed against his, his cane resting on her lower back. His forehead resting on hers looking each other in the eyes, both were smiling on their faces.

"My sisters watching us." she whispered to him.

"She can watch." he pressed his lips up to hers, tongues entering each others mouths; pulling her closer as she put one hand on his cheek and neck. Kristoff strolled up to see Anna peaking around the corner.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh, look."

Kristoff looked around to see the two making out in the hallway, he looked down at Anna.

"You know its weird to spy on your sister."

"Yeah, but they are so cute together. Even now he's told so little on his life."

"Really?"

"Yeah complete mystery."

"It seems like a good mystery, I also think Elsa loves him because giant secret."

"No, she loves him because who he is."

"We can hear you." Elsa said.

Anna and Kristoff poked pit their heads to see both of the staring at them.

"Sorry, we will go and leave you two be." They left the two.

"That's my sister, she really nosy."

"Treasure it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is something wrong?" She looked at him with a worried face, placing a hand on his cheek. He faced her turning his sad-looking eyes to her. "Something is wrong."

"I said it was nothing."

"We can't build a relationship on secrets. Tell me."

"I can't." He turned away.

"I told you a lot of things, just tell me one thing."

"Treasure your little sister, one day she may not be there." He walked away, back to the room. Elsa finally realized his past must be to painful to speak. She went in her room to see Nathan standing at the window, looking up at the clouds. She walked up next to him placing her hand over his.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"It was only fair, you told so much. So I told you a little."

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"My little sister was kind of like Anna. She always wanted to play, she was nosy, awkward, and quirky." He started to smile. "I just wish I could see my little sister again." He bit the inside of his cheek as a tear came out. "I wasn't the greatest big brother," he voice started to crack "we would get into fights a lot. But we loved each other as true siblings. One night she was taken from me and I had no idea what life was like without a sibling until that one fateful night." he got angry clenching his fist. Out of pure instinct, she hugged him, he put his arms around her they fell to the ground, not knowing what to do or to say to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was Nate's last day in the castle, he had to go but before he left Gerda came up to him at the gate.

"Wait, master Nathan."

"Gerda, I said you could Nathan."

"Right. Listen I found something in your pocket when I washed your clothes." she pulled out a clear crystal from her apron.

"Thanks." taking it out of her hand, putting it in his pocket.

"Ah, you know I haven't seen Elsa so happy for a long time. After everything she went through of being locked away for years, afraid of her own power; she seemed as she was never happy. When she accidentally revealed them people were afraid of her. Except for her sister who helped and thawed Arendelle, but after that it seemed she was still unhappy inside. But after she met you she is more happy, humming love songs at night. She stares at the moon and thinks of you." she puts a hand on his cheek. "You are a sweet young man, have a wonderful day."

"Thanks Gerda." He walked out, going into town he stopped by a market to see his friend Todd selling some food. "Hey buddy."

"Hey man, what's going on." Todd gripped his hand.

"Nothing, just you know being free for now."

"So what was it like to live in the castle for a couple of days?"

"Fine, I. Ugh. told Elsa about my little sister."

"You did what."

"I told her about my little sister."

"What!" he yelled people looked over. "Why would you do that?" he continued to a quieter voice.

"Because she told me so much and I told her one little thing."

"Did you tell her anything else?"

"No, I said one little thing."

"Thats good."

"You think you could get me that apple and bread."

Todd looked behind him, he rolled his eyes; grabbing a loaf of bread and couple apples.

"Here." Handing him a woven basket filled with the apples and bread.

"Thanks Todd."

"No problem." He chuckled cleaning the counter.

Nathan walked all the way home to see his small wooden farm-house, he opened up the door. Climbing the stairs into his bedroom, turning on his lantern on the wooden desk; taking out the crystal from his pocket placing it on the desk. Smoothing the rough patches on the crystal he blew off the crystal dust. Searching through the drawers in his room for a small wire; finding a wire wrapping it around the top of the crystal creating a small loop at the top.

"Okay now I just need a cord." he looked in the desk drawer finding a string, taking out the roll. Unrolling it testing the durability of it and broke apart with a single pull. "Damn, I need something stronger." He leaned back in his chair. "I have to go back into town."

Back in the town, Roger was looking at the crystal; he looked up to Nathan.

"You serious, you are going to give this crystal to Elsa."

"Yeah."

"If I were you, I sell it."

"No I am not going to sell it, I want to give to Elsa."

"Fine give it to the royal, I'll see what I got." Roger put down the crystal, sliding his chair to drawer that had all different colors of shades. "Ohm, which one do you want."

"Sky blue."

"Alright." he tossed a light blue cord over to him, Nathan caught it. "That will be ten dollars."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Just for a cord?"

"Yeah, can't help you out. Now pay up."

"You are just doing this because of the girl I'm giving it to."

"No, it just policy."

"Yeah sure it is." Nathan reached in his pocket pulling out his month earnings, smacking it down on the table in front of him. Nathan put the cord in the loop of the wire and there hung the crystal in his hand.

"Here I will throw this in for free." throwing him a pouch made of silk, after Nate left. Roger scooped the money in his hand playing with the coins in his hands. "Yes, got payed triple for a cord."

"I can't believed it costed me my month worth of money." He walked by the pier, getting hit by a tall tan man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry about that mate." He spoke with a raspy voice, when Nate heard him speak it sounded so familiar.

"No problem... Do I know you?"

"I don't think so."

"You look so familiar."

"I get that a lot. Have a nice day mate." He walked away.

Nathan continued to walk on running into another person, who happened to be the princess.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, I heard what you were going to give my sister something." she squealed.

"I'm sorry, have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb, can I see it."

"Yeah, I guess so." he reached into his pocket, feeling it wasn't there; he looked in the other pocket, but it was gone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. It seems I left it at home and I will go get it."

"I'll come with you."

"No. Why don't you wait when I give it to Elsa."

"Fine, make me wait."

"Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same question?" she poked him in the chest.

"I was just stretching my legs." he fibbed.

She gave him a funny looked, crossing her arms tapping her fingers on her arms.

"Okay, I'm going to have a picnic with Kristoff."

"That's great don't want you to be late."

"See you later."

She waved goodbye as she strolled off. He looked back at the fjord to see the man boarding his ship. On the ship the man was in the captain's chair holding the necklace in his hands.

"Lovely." he said to the object.

"Isn't it." he looked over to see Nathan by the door.

"How did you get in here?"

"Give me it back Joseph."

"How did you know my name?" He asked curiously looking at Nathan's face who wasn't playing games, Joseph cracked up. "Hello Nathaniel."

"It's Nathan." he said coldly.

"That is so mean. After I helped you out."

"You just stole from me." He held out his hand. "Give it to me Joseph."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Trying to act innocent.

"Joseph, I am not joking around here."

"She must be very lucky." He looked at him.

"Seriously, give it here."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I can see it in your hand." Joseph brought down his hand to where he couldn't see it. "For real, I can still see it. Okay what do want."

"Why do you think there is something I want from you."

"Because I know you."

"Okay you caught me, I need you do one job for me."

"How did even find me?"

"I dropped you and the others here."

"What makes you think I can do a job. With my leg!" He pointed down.

Joseph paused for a moment, looking at the cane. Then back up at him.

"It's not anything bad, all you have to do is get a treasure chest."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow... Fine."

"You won't regret it my friend."

"Bet I will." He said to himself as he was walking out the door.

The next day Nathan was back at the castle and requested to see Elsa. Elsa walked down the stairs to see her boyfriend down the stairs.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, what's going on?" seeing the old bag on the floor.

"I have to leave for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't got that much information."

"I don't want you to go." Elsa was getting assertive.

"Well I have to, it is very important."

"What are traveling on?"

"A ship."

"No." Her eyes dropped down as her smile did as well.

"Hey." He placed both hands on the edges of shoulder, looking down to meet her eyes. "I'll be fine." She looked into his green eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt, as you already are."

"I promise I will come back." He pulled her into a hug, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was thinking of the same thing that happened to her parent's to him. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead, her head buried in his chest. He let go of her, taking his bag slipping it over his shoulder. He placed a hand under her chin, making her face come up to his. Placing a small peck on her full luscious lips. "I'll see you in few days from now."

"Before you leave. I want you to be safe."

"I will I promise." He placed a long passionate kiss on her, breaking apart; he walked off as she gave off a fake smile, as she held herself back trying to get him to stay.

"I love you." she said quietly to herself, as he walked out the door. "Why couldn't you say it aloud?" she growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nathan boarded the ship, before it took off as soon as the ship came out of port. He was greeted by a tall slender woman, with curly black hair that went to her shoulders, she had dark gray as rainy day clouds. She put a sword up to his throat the point of the sword that was perfectly matched with his vocal cords.

"Who are you? And what are doing on this ship?"

"That's nice to greet your old friend like this."

She sheathed her sword, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you." she looked at the cane in his hand. "Jesus, what the fuck happen to you?"

"Long story."

"Well I am free to listen for a while, you know because where on this disaster."

"I heard that, first mate." Joseph said at the helm.

"So you got promoted to first mate."

"Well not exactly." she held up a hand that was a pure gold wedding ring.

"No, really with Joseph."

"Yes. He's not that bad." she had a hard time saying that. "Well you turned out fine, and I heard that you are dating someone. Mister "I will not let any woman hold me down."" she mimicked him.

"Okay. Okay, so I fell in love. And I never thought I could be this in love."

"What is her name?"

"Elsa."

"The queen?" she said with a gasp in her voice.

"Yes." he looked at her for a moment strangely. "How did you know she was the queen?"

"Todd and Roger told me that you were dating the queen."

"Of course they did."

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"Almost 3 months."

"Wow usually the guy can't remember." She folded her arms.

"So how long have you two been married?"

"5 years."

"Wow, long time."

"Hey sweetie can you show him to his quarters." Joseph asked.

"Yes honey." She showed him to his second class room, lower than first, but higher the crews quarters. It was small for the most part, a bed placed between a wall next to a window and a medium-sized dresser. Being lit up by a ceiling light that had four candles on the holes of the rim of the circle.

"Wow."

"Thanks we worked hard on it."

He set down the heavy bag of all-weather clothing inside, he placed his cane in the end of the dresser. He shifted his upper body, cracking his back and arms as he swirled them around for better measurements he cracked his neck.

"So... You can two can call each other nicknames. I can't even call my love snowflake."

"That is a sweet name, but she probably doesn't like it because snowflakes are weak."

"Well, that's not what I was implying when I tell her that."

"Tell her why you call her snowflake."

"I should have thought of that." He said as she did a slight giggle.

"That's funny."

"I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Yes. By they way, where are we headed?"

"Joseph will answer that question for you, come on."

Leading him into the captain's office, that had a round table with a giant map on it; a dresser with his model ship on it. Joseph walked in with opening arms.

"Well there's are man of the hour or should I say a couple of days."

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked him.

"Ah, come here." Joseph put his arm around his shoulder guiding him to the round table. "Here." he pointed to nothing but ocean.

"There is nothing there."

"Actually, yes there is." He smiled to him. "Ever heard of mermaid reef."

"That's a myth." Nathan said with disbelief.

"But it is real, because I have seen it with my own eyes."

"It's true, I saw it too." She said.

"Thank you Victoria."

"I can't believe you dragged me on here for that." he was headed to the door, he reached for the handle.

"Nathan I wouldn't have dragged you on here if it wasn't real."

Nathan turned around to look into his eyes, studying him to see if it was the truth or not.

"I believe you."

"Great." Joseph said with enthusiasm, Nathan held up his hand.

"Here's another thing," he went up to Joseph, he looked straight into his eyes his face all serious. "If I die, I blame you. Got it."

"Got it." Joseph just smiled, he put his arm around him again. "You are just going to love it here." Nathan gave a small laugh with a smirk on his face.

"Sure I will. And please tell me you have something more than pickles and eggs."

"Yeah."

"What did you get that was new."

"Ale."

"Yeah, we can get drunk, and eat pickles and eggs."

Back in Arendelle a hooded figure stood over a giant glass ball, that showed Nathan. You couldn't see the man's face besides his brown eyes, under the full face mask. A tall blonde opened the door, stopping in her tracks; a fireball flew out of her hand. The man put his hand up as the fire absorbed in his black gloved hand, he didn't even look up from the crystal ball.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Is any way to treat your big brother Rebekah."

"How did you know I was alive?"

"I'm your big brother, I knew."

"So now you choose to come and find me." She gave him a little attitude.

"Little sister, I found you because I want revenge in Nathaniel."

"I already did."

"What you made feel pain of dagger."

"Yes. And what else do to him, you already took your revenge."

"I thought he killed you, so I killed something he cared about. And I can do a lot worse, I'm gonna screw up his life even more. But I will give him something."

"Like what."

"I'm going to fix his leg." He placed his finger on the ball and spoke a chant. "Done."

"You want me to do something."

"No, be apart of."

"Of what?"

"My plan, and you don't really have a choice in the matter. Because I know you still love him, but I can end him just as if he was nothing."

She looked at him, her face was all worried.

In the castle of Arendelle; Elsa was in ice blue nightgown, fixing her flowers that were half were dead. She went to her window looking out to the full moon hoping he was staring up as well. She couldn't sleep as she couldn't help that another person she cared about was on a ship, to where she didn't know where it went or when it would come back. A knock abrupt on her door.

"Come in." Elsa said, seeing her little sister come in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Trying to convince herself.

"Are you sure, you were very said once he boarded that ship."

"So I am a bit concerned, but he promised he'll be back."

"Yeah, he'll be back. So don't be concerned, he did promise after all." Before she left. "Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight." She looked at the moon one more time before she headed to bed. "Goodnight Nathan."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nathan woke up to the sound of a loud knock on the door. He slowly opened his weary eyes.

"Who is it?" He asked with a loud yawn.

"Time to get up." It was Victoria.

"What's the weather like?"

"Cold as the mountains." She replied.

"Kay, be right out." He put his feet on the ground, he yawned again, stretching his arms that cracked his back. He stood up walking to the dresser, not noticing he didn't use his cane. He dressed in very warm clothing that would prevent him from getting frostbite. He looked down to his leg moving it around and it felt perfectly fine. "My leg is better?" He felt confused as it was only after a week since the accident. "Okay." He walked out the door on the deck of the ship, he was surprised there was such a cold front from 8 hours ago, as the ship had frost bite on it some worse than other parts.

"Well look who got up." Victoria surprise punch him in the shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, rubbing his red shoulder.

"So it seems like you got better fast."

"Yeah, I find it strange since the accident didn't happen too long ago."

"That is strange, but be happy your leg is better."

"Yeah. So how long till where there?"

"What, anxious home now are we."

"No, no... Maybe." He crossed his arms looking at her with a smirk. "Don't hold that against me."

"You want to get back to your true love."

"Yeah, she's my true love even though I haven't said I love you yet."

"Hold on, run that one by me again."

"I haven't said I love you yet."

Before he knew it she slapped him across the face, being held up against her chest. As she was now looking down on him, staring him in his eyes; its like there was an angel of death inside.

"You haven't said those words yet."

"No."

"You might want to do it, and I bet you she dying to hear you say that to her."

"I know and I want to say it but..."

"But what?"

"I want it to be the right moment to say it."

"Like what, you on your deathbed."

"No. Pretty sure before that, I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Yeah, you are going to say it on your deathbed." She walked away.

"No I'm not." He said with getting hit in the cheek with a faint board of wood. Nathan turned to see a tall muscular man who was bald.

"Watch it." He had a threatening voice, Nathan took a deep breath.

"I'll make sure of that." He put on a fake smile.

"Nathan!" Called Joseph. Nathan walked up the stairs, standing next. "I wouldn't pick Nicholas."

"He's quite rude."

"As you forgot, so were you once."

"Yeah, once." He held up a one finger.

"Yeah. Then you straightened out."

"Please don't tell me crap on being this Nathan."

"You were always like that, till you went into the darkness." He looked at Nathan, who was just eyeing the sea. "Does your queen know?"

"No, I'm trying to hide my past."

"You killed some people, and they deserved it."

"Some of them didn't, and I regret it everyday of my life."

"Did you tell her anything about your past?"

"Told her about my sister."

"Least got one got one thing out. And look on the bright side, I've done worse to people."

"Oh yeah that's a bright side." He said sarcastically, he saw something out in the distance; he pointed towards it. "What is that?"

"What?" He couldn't see what he was talking about, Nathan took his head pointing it in the direction. It was a giant cloud of white fog in the distance and it was coming towards them.

"That."

"I have no clue, but it seems its coming toward us. Tie down the sails! I don't want that thing to freeze or sails!"

Nathan leaped down to the deck taking a rope in his hand and cut the bottom of the rope. Being pulled up to a baseboard, he wanted a look from higher ground and that fog was freezing whatever it touched.

"Oh shit." He jumped down to the base. "Forget about the sails that is freezing everything it comes in contact!" He yelled to Joseph. Joseph lick his lips not knowing what to do.

"Ahh, everyone retreat inside!"

"What?" Most men questioned.

"Don't argue get down in your quarters now!" Victoria said with a vicious voice as no one said a thing to her they went down into their bunks. The wind got colder as you saw the frost get thicker on the sails, and pillars.

"You two get to your quarters!" Joseph told them squinting his eyes.

"What about you?" Victoria asked.

"I'll be right behind you." He lied.

"Go." Nathan told her.

"What?"

"I'll get him." He ran towards, trying to pull him off the helm. "Come on." Joseph pushed away.

"Get somewhere safe."

"You stupid son of a bitch, you're going to die." He was not going to leave he stayed right there.

"I can clear it."

"Are you kidding me; you won't clear that!" The wind picked up a mile or two. "The sails are already frozen." The ropes snapped in half letting loose a piller with ropes that swung towards to them. Nathan didn't think of getting out-of-the-way, he swept Joseph's leg sending him to frostbitten ground. The pillar came caring Nathan by his chest dropping him on the railing. Joseph ran to him, picking him up over his shoulder and bringing him to his and his wife's quarters. Closing the door before the mist came and consumed the ship with ice. Joseph put his hand on Nate's chest feeling his heartbeat.

"Oh, thank god he's alive." He sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine what the queen would do to us." She said jokingly.

"Yeah." He eyed his wife. He heard a creek at the door he went up to it putting his hand on the wood and it was ice-cold.

"How long do you think the storms going to last?"

"I don't know, we'll wait until morning."

A small groan broke out in the room, Nathan opened his eyes looking around.

"Ahh, my ribs. What happened?"

"You got him to come inside." She smiled to him.

"You saved me."

"Well technically you saved me from getting hit." He pat him his back.

"What's happening?"

"Well we're going to wait till the morning."

"Isn't it practically morning now."

"No, actually you slept like a log almost the day." Joseph told him.

"Oh that's good."

"How is that good?" Joseph wondered.

"Sweetie don't you remember that he has nightmares from his evil ex."

"Oh yeah. I curse you with nightmares everyday of your life." Joseph did a funny mimic of Rebekah.

"That's technically what she said." Nathan said.

"It's a good thing that evil witch is dead." Victoria said.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Joseph looked at him.

"I had a recent dream about her. But I'm not so sure that was truly a dream."

"But you stabbed her straight through the heart."

"I know but that dream felt so damn real." he said as he rubbed his chest, as if he could still feel the blade that pierced his skin.

"Damn, must have been one realistic dream, if you felt it." Joseph said.

In Arendelle Rebekah arrived at the castle asking an older woman who was shorter than her. "Can I speak to the queen or princess."

"Ohm, yes malady."

"Thank you." She polity said, waiting patiently for whomever would come to her, it was the princess who came to her.

"May I help you?" Anna asked. Rebekah put on her face.

"Yes, I was wondering if you seen one of my friends and was thinking he be here?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, my best buddy Nathaniel or most people call him Nate or Nathan."

"Your best buddy?" Anna questioned her

"Yeah, I'm just so worried about him, he never came and talk to me after the guys weekend."

"Oh, he's on a business travel right now."

"Oh. Well can I stay here until he gets back I have some very good news for him; and I think he will be quiet surprised." Rebekah trying to focus on being nice, but Anna wasn't buying what she was selling.

"Sorry, but..." Anna was cut off by a hypnotic gaze in Rebekah eyes.

"You are going to let me stay until Nathan comes back." She told her.

"Well okay, you being the best buddy of my sister's boyfriend; I can't shut you away." Anna smile grew brighter on her face as she intertwined their arms together guiding her around the palace.

Back in the ship Nathan's spine chilled as he spasmed.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"It's nothing just a chill up my spin."

"Probably because the queen is in her room screaming your name." Nathan's eyes widened, when Joseph said that.

"Joseph." Victoria said in disgust.

"Sweetie, he hasn't even gotten inside of her yet." Joseph making it sound as if it was the end of the world.

"Relationships are not for just sex. It's for a bond, that connects two people." Victoria added.

"Thank you, that's what I was trying to tell Todd and Roger."

"That's kind of like sex." Joseph said.

"No it's not." Victoria said.

"Jeez." He rolled his eyes, putting on smile. "It bonded us." He said with sexual voice to her.

"No." Victoria had a straight face and serious eyes saying that.

"Ouch." Nathan said.

"She's lying."

"No... I'm not."

Nathan laughed a bit and stopped himself as he could see his breath, he exhaled again seeing it.

"Its getting colder in this room."

"We need a fire." Joseph said.

"That be a good idea." Victoria smiled at him. "We need some wood."

Nathan got up pulling out a wooden chair with a green seat cushion.

"How about this?" He asked.

"That's my favorite chair." Joseph said with a sad face. As the two just looked at him. "Fine." He said with a scoff. Nathan broke off the four legs and the arms of the chair throwing them into a fireplace that was made out pure iron, as Victoria drenched some of the sticks in rum.

"Now all we need is a..." Cut off by a flame being put up next to his ear.

"Got it." Joseph put the fire on the alcohol which the flame spread like wild.

"Good, but we have to keep it like that for a couple of hours." Victoria said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the castle of Arendelle, a servant brought some tea into the room. Where Anna sat next to Elsa and Rebekah sat in a chair the was diagonal facing them.

"So you are a friend of Nathan's?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, well technically we did date for a while but we thought we be better off as friends."

"Okay." Elsa clinched her cup a little tighter.

"So how long did you know Nathan?" Anna asked.

"We knew each other since we were fourteen."

"Really what was he like?" Anna asked wanting to know more.

"Oh, I bet he told Elsa what he was like back then."

"No, he never talks about the past." She replied.

"Oh, he was as just like and hormonal teenage boy. But he was sweet and kind, so he got a lot of girls; from his personality."

"So when you two were dating." Anna started to ask when she could feel her sisters eyes were burning her skull. Elsa knowing where she was heading with this. "Did you two ever had sex?"

Rebekah got embarrassed of that question, her face getting as red as her ruby necklace. She quickly calmed down and cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes we did."

"Is he good at it?" Anna kept asking while Elsa just sat there and tried to bare the conversation.

"He is really good. He knows how to give it to you if you wanted it rough or soft."

"That's so nice to know." Elsa trying to control her jealousy and not freeze her solid.

"Just wanted you to know, for when the next time when you two do it again."

"We haven't done anything yet." Elsa got serious.

"Oh, so remember that; on the first night you are together."

"I will." Elsa just eyed her who was eyeing right back.

"So I have another question?" Anna broke the silence around the room.

"What is it?"

"What's up with his friends, I mean Todd is all right but Roger?"

"Roger's family was killed by royal guards ordered by the queen, as the king and his mother were having an affair with each other. Roger was devastated, then he met Nathan and Todd who were in the same boat. When I met them all the stuff I knew about their past and not to tell anyone a lot of details. And then I was surprised that Nathan would date a royal, the way he despised them as much as they did when."

"I guess he changed his opinion." Elsa said.

"Yeah, I have seen the change of his attitude lately. He's more upbeat with you in his life." She appointed to Elsa. "He actually smiles and he's actually starting to sing; and he cares a lot about you. He really is in love."

"He loves me?"

"Yeah, just because he has a hard time saying it doesn't mean that he doesn't."

"How come he doesn't say anything."

"He's probably afraid of saying it too you."

"Why is he afraid?"

"Maybe the same reason you haven't said it yet?"

"I'm not afraid to tell him?"

"Than how come you haven't?"

"I don't know."

"Because you are afraid of the response on what he will give you, that's why he doesn't say it either." She told her, than there was silence in the room.

"So, Rebekah tells us a bit about yourself?" Anna broke the silence.

"Told you about everything there is about myself, my life isn't that interesting."

"Come on, tell us." Anna begged.

"I lived in a small house, with my mother and my eldest brother. We were all happy until my mother died and we separated from each other, never saw him after that."

"I'm sorry, to hear that." Anna put her hand on her.

"Thank you."

"I am also sorry to hear that, we also know what its like to lose somebody you care about."

"I know your parents died. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." They both said.

"Well, I'm getting tired so I think I'm going off to bed." She stood up, giving her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek: and shook Rebekah's hand. "Goodnight."

"Have sweet dreams princess." She said politely.

After Anna left, it was just Elsa and her in the room alone together with a strong silence that you could hear the clock ticking. Rebekah cleared her throat, and moved next to Elsa.

"So how did you two meet?" Rebekah asked.

"Masquerade ball a couple of months ago, he asked me to dance. And I was unsure at first till I saw his green eyes and for some reason I liked him instantly, and I said yes. We danced the night away, he held me so close as I felt safe for some reason. Then we talked, and he asked me out on another date and my answer was yes."

"Love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" Elsa looked confused.

"You fell head over heels at one glimpse of him."

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Actually, you don't believe a man and woman should not wed after they just met them."

"Yeah, that is what I meant."

"But, true love is what pierced your heart when you saw those eyes."

"I guess that, is what happened." She flipped the conversation around. "So how did you and Nathan meet?"

"We meet at the ship docks, as he was helping me with my luggage. We meet on a pirate ship, who was willing to give us the outcast a ride. That's when we meet the next in line captain Joseph and a girl who was the same age I was back than. Me and Nathan didn't know where we were headed, fought some tough waves and wind. But we managed to break through them, took us about 3 months until we got to Arendelle and we decided to stay here, but things change and we didn't see eye to eye anymore; so we split up but decided to still be friends."

"Is he a virgin?"

"Didn't I answer that?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't really listening; I was thinking about freezing you."

"Oh, well he is not a virgin."

"Who was his first?"

"Me. But let me tell you this he will treat no different from now if you did sleep with him; he will honor your first."

"Really."

"Yes he will, he is also the most loyal person you will ever meet."

"That's nice to know."

"Well, it's getting late my lady. Goodnight."

"Good..." Cut off as Rebekah kissed her ice-cold lips, as the warmth of her kiss trailed, being let in the mixture of warmth and heat. Elsa eyes widened as she just realized what she was doing, kissing a woman and not her boyfriend. She didn't have the strength to pull back, as she was being consumed by fire like lips on her frozen ones. Elsa pulled her lips away from hers, as Elsa stood up with a mixture of feelings that was happening. Looking at the girl who just gave her a kiss, she gulped and had time to collect her thoughts from that exact moment. "Goodnight." She swiftly walked out the door. As Rebekah just smiled as she went to her room, going to a mirror. A head popped out in the glass, the face was ghostly white to where you can't tell who that is.

"Good job, little sister on getting in now. Now while see what will happen while you're here."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Just remember the plan." He told her coldly, her smile was gone, as he was gone from the mirror.

"Love you to brother." she said despicably, as she went to her queen sized bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was now morning, Nathan and Joseph slammed the door with the weight of their bodies against it a couple of times before it broke open; falling on the ice and frost wood below them. The stood up wiping their red hands on their bodies.

"Holy." Nate began to say.

"Shit." Joseph added.

"This is going to take a while." Victoria came out, going over down to the hall to see the crew half-frozen. "You lads alright?" some of them managed to put their thumbs up as the others where just frozen solid, but still alive. Some how? "Great, we have to clear the ice around the ship." The crew just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Get to it."

The crew moved slowly as their limbs had frostbite on them, going out on the ice with pitchforks and ice axes, and started to breakdown the ice. Nathan was at deck looking out to see if anything else was in store for them.

"See anything?" Joseph called out to him.

"No!" he said back. Joseph looked out to his wife who was helping with the ice.

"Sweetie!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Just wondering if you saw anything."

"No nothing."

"Hey Joseph, could you come here!"

Joseph ran over next to Nathan, who took him by his shirt as he pointed out in the horizon; as something white moved across the unclear sky.

"What is that?"

"Whats, what?"

"That." As it moved across the sky again.

"Oh, I see. Have no clue. It's probably nothing to worry about." He said uncertain.

"You didn't sound too sure on that."

"What can I say, a lot of stuff happens!"

"So you don't think that thing is danger."

"As I said a lot of stuff has happens. And you knew danger was going to be on this, so why did you even join me on this!"

"Because you took something precious to me!"

"Oh, it was necklace!"

"That going to give to my girlfriend!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Boys, please stop your fighting its giving me a headache!" Victoria climbed aboard the ship, but they just ignored.

"You are so selfish, you took on this blasted trip!"

"Boys."

"Because I thought it was going to be like having the old gang back together!"

"Boys!"

"What!" they both shouted as something huge hit the boat knocking them off onto the thick ice, hearing a screeching sound as everyone covered their ears. They looked up, looking around but saw nothing.

"Ah. What was that?" Joseph asked.

"I got no clue."

"Keep your eyes out!" Victoria demanded.

As it appeared and disappeared without a trace in the sky. Everyone turning their heads to get a visual of it.

"I..." A crew man was cut off, by being pulled up in the air to what seemed like talons.

"Oh shit, McKinney!" The others said as they heard a man screaming for his life and splat as he plunged to the ground from four hundred feet in the air.

"Everyone back on the ship!" Nathan shouted, not noticing something coming up behind him.

"Nate behind you!" Victoria screamed, Nathan turned around getting grabbed by talons with very sharp nails that cut into his clothing. "That thing got Nathan."

"Not good." Joseph said.

"Yeah."

"How are we going to explain that he got carried off by a really big bird to everyone."

"How about we go and save him before we suggest that he's dead."

"Are kidding that fucking thing was huge, bigger than this ship!" Joseph yelled at her, she walked over to her husband, grabbing him by his sack and started to pull down.

"Where going after Nathan, okay."

"Yes, sweetie." He put a smile on as she let go. "Damn."

On top of a mountain top, Nathan was dropped from the talons of the bird. He bent his knees as he fell tumbling in the snow, getting back up, placing his hand on the ripped part of his clothing feeling ice-cold liquid on his side. He rolled up the side of his shirt to see frozen blood that stained his skin.

"Shit, why do I keep getting hurt?" He asked himself, when he felt the earth beneath him quake; he looked up to see a pure white overgrown bird looking for something and all he could think about was _hopefully it's not looking for me- _he backed away slowly tripping over a snow-covered stone falling into a small ice tunnel. His eyes never left the bird that was walking around looking for the food it dropped, it blasted off into the sky; but didn't now if he should leave the place he was hiding.

"Hello, son."

Nathan looked over, flinching back as he was startled by his father.

"What the hell is this, are just haunting me."

"No, you got yourself in a quite a predicament didn't you?"

"Yeah so whats it to a ghost."

"I'm your father. Also I'm a spirit not a ghost."

"Oh so now you choose to be a father." The father slapped his son across his face. "Oh, how did I feel that?"

"Be happy that I came to save your ass."

"Oh, how are going to do that considering you are dead."

"I have no clue."

"Yeah, know be gone spirit."

The father poofed away, as Nathan slowly crawled out of the tunnel; finally having enough room to stand so he stood and looked twice around him. He wandered around the place he was at, getting to the edge as it seemed as a slide made of frozen water around the mountain itself.

"Know that's a long way down."

"Nathan!" a female voice said, Nathan turned around to see Victoria and Joseph tired and exhausted.

"How did you get up here so fast?"

"Nathan its been like five hours since that bird took you." Joseph said.

"Really?" Nathan was shocked that he's been up here for five hours and didn't even freeze to death or been eaten.

"Yeah." Victoria said.

"Interesting, would we like to leave now? Because I know I would, before the giant bird comes the help back."

"Right, now come on." Joseph motioned his arm.

"Actually I think, I found something more fun than walking all the way down."

"Like what?"

"This." The two looked at it than back at Nathan.

"Oh, yeah that's safe." Joseph said sarcastically.

"Hey might as well, I was carried up, and you two journeyed a mountain for five hours."

"There is no way I am..." Victoria began to say before a loud screech came out from above and close. "Last ones a rotten egg!" She pushed the two out-of-the-way, jumping on the slide with her stomach.

"Go!" Nathan pushed Joseph down on the ice slide. Nathan went down on his back, twisting and turning a 360 loop came up and the end the ice ended in an upright curve. "Oh, shiiiiittt!" He flew off in the air barely missing the ice shards out shards that stuck out of the mountain, but landing on another ice slide. As he looked out in front of him lays a cut in the mountain, and what looked like the slide of fun would end. "Oh, no." Not wanting to know what was on the other side of the mountain. As he reached towards it, he thought most likely to plummet to his death but what was unexpected. When he spewed out of the mountain the sun was rising, all the ice melted in an instant. Falling into warm clear water, he rushed to the top to get some air.

"Strange ain't it, how the weather changed." Joseph said as he was already aboard his ship. Lending out his hand when he passed by Nathan took his arm, and hulled him up; patting him on his back. "Got to hand it too you man, pretty good job; with the man-eating bird."

"Yeah, all I did was dodge it." Nathan said shaking out his water filled boot.

"Hey it's spring." Joseph said jokingly, Nathan gave a fake laugh.

"Can I have the necklace now?"

"Not yet."

"Oh come on." Nathan complained.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the ship entered a chasm of sharp rocks and wrecked ships, everything was dripping wet and no life was seen beside the people on the ship. Nathan looked around confused.

"I be damned, there is something here."

"Told ya."

"Where is the treasure located?"

"We found this map, and it seems this place has an underwater cave twelve feet below us."

"So how am I supposed to get a treasure chest back up here?"

"Well, you are not getting the whole thing."

"Okay, what am I getting?"

"You are going to fill this satchel with gold coins, then swim back up and we'll take you home." Handing him a leather satchel.

"Okay." He put the satchel down taking off his brown leather vest, white lace tunic, and his black boots; and threw them at Joseph.

"Could you hold those?"

"No problem." Joseph handed them to Victoria, Nathan took the satchel hopping over the side into the water. Diving down deep into the ice-cold water, he opened his eyes and surprisingly it was clear as day under there. He moved his head around to see if there was some gaping hole that led to the treasure. He finally saw one the was only six feet away, he kicked his legs and moved his arms to get him forward into the tunnel. Swimming further and further he noticed it was getting harder to move, he was running out of air in his lungs. He pushed himself to swim faster, finally finding and air pocket; he poked his head into the air taking in the water.

"Damn, he was kidding on the underwater cave." he swam over to smooth slippery rock, having a tough time getting himself up; putting more strength into his arms he got up. "Wow, it's pretty bright in here." shocked that he was twelve feet under the surface and in a cave that it was incredibly bright. He wandered through the cave going deeper in and finding a chest that was closed and a skeleton right next to it with its hand on the trunk and sword in its chest. "Sorry, mate." he took the handle of the sword and pulled it out, jamming the blade in the crease of the chest. Pushing down for leverage but couldn't get it to budge, he place one of his hand on the blade. Pushing down with all the strength he had left in him finally getting it open as he slipped with his hand, slicing the skin open. "Ow, fuck." looking at the treasure in front of him and it was full with gold coins, he opened the satchel putting handfuls of gold into the pouch, locking the satchel up so no gold got out. As he turned around a sword was at his throat, seeing a blood-red headed beauty, with blue eyes, and full luscious lips standing there. Then he noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Hi, my names Nate." see if she would answer but no response. "So live down here." but she kept silent. "You're very pretty. No, nothing. Do you speak, I mean you can speak I don't bite." she shook her head yes. "Oh, that's good; want to tell me your name?"

"It's Serena."

"That's a nice name, I'm not dangerous; so you can put the sword down."

"How do I know I can trust you."

"You can't trust me, because you just met me."

"How did you get in here?"

"I swam."

"Why are stealing the gold?"

"Because, I have to." She pushed the blade higher, drawing a little blood. "I'm telling you the truth, I have to get the gift from my girlfriend back. And this was it, to just take some gold."

"Why not go back and tell them there is no gold?"

"He won't believe that."

"The gift to your affectionate one, means that much to you and to go through danger."

"Yeah, I am deeply in love with my affectionate one."

She eyed him, dropping the sword getting closer to him. He tried not to look down at her, she placed her hand on his chest.

"If you want the gold, you have to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"A kiss." she said seductively.

"Oh okay, I can do that." she pulled him in as their lips touched, he felt as a fire burned in his heart and transferred all the way up to his skull; she pulled on his hair. Letting his mouth go, he felt woozy and tripped him to the ground; he felt as if there was nothing in his mind and closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later…

A smack came across the lifeless face bringing him back to conscious, he held his cheek looking at Victoria who was dripping wet.

"Victoria, what happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one on the floor."

"What?" he looked down around to see that he was on the ground, "Ah, my head."

"You must have had one hell of a fall." She walked away rolling her eyes.

"Wait for me." he said, catching up to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They just docked at the port of Arendelle, Nathan was packing the last of his things. He pulled out a small picture of him, his father, mother, and his little sister. He deeply gazed at the picture in his hand, as small smile creased from his lips as just a single tear strolled from his eye down his cheek. Joseph walked through the door, seeing him just gazing at the picture in his hand; Joseph knocked on the door knocking Nathan out of the trance he was in.

"You ready man."

"Yeah, just give me a second."

"Alright." Joseph left, Nathan wiped the tear of his face and put the picture into his bag. Nathan left the ship being greeted by Kai.

"Welcome back to Arendelle, Master Nathan."

"You honestly don't have to say Master."

Before Nathan walked away, Joseph called out his name; holding out his hand that had the necklace.

"You forgot something." He tossed him the pouch, Nathan opened the pouch to see the necklace inside. Just to make sure he didn't steal what belonged to his girlfriend.

"Thanks Joseph."

"Welcome." Joseph felt his wife's eyes burning the back of his skull, he looked over to see his wife cross armed and tapping her fingers with her eyebrow cocked.

"Wouldn't want to be you now." Nathan laughed as he left, Joseph turned around to see his wife telling him to come here with her hand.

"So master Nathan how was the trip."

"Quiet wild, believe it or not." Nathan said.

"I wouldn't tell the queen that."

"No, I don't want her to give her a heart attack."

"That's good, the queen has news for you."

"Really what is it?" Nathan went by his side looking at the shorter gentlemen.

"Can't say." They entered the gates of the castle. Nathan ducked under a pink frosted cake that was seven layers high.

"Is a wedding happening or something?"

"Yes, Anna and Kristoff are actually preparing for it."

"Trying out what cake they're going to have."

"Yes and you are actually arrived at very good timing."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have been asked to try the cakes with the royals as your friend Roger said it."

"Right, I'm up for that." They entered the door to the castle, where Nathan's bag was taken from him and his vest and shirt were tidied as with his hair.

"Wait right here and I will go fetch the Queen." Kai walked off, up the stairs. Nathan ran his hand through his hair to make it look natural. He walked around the he did a hundred times already, but notice a new picture of winter and summer split in the middle to see a man of summer and the woman of winter who just stared at each other.

"Nathan." His name called out, as he turned around to see his girlfriend that he hadn't seen in days and wondered. _Did she get more beautiful since the last time I saw her_. She hurried down the stairs and rushed to him, he picked her up and swirled her around placing her back down. She pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I missed you so much." He told her as their foreheads were still touching.

"I missed you too." She gave him another peck on the lips. "What happen to your hand." she held up his bandaged hand.

"I slipped."

"I have a surprise for you." she gave smirk on her face.

"I have one for you too."

"Hello, Nathaniel." A female voice said getting closer, his attention was all on the woman who spoke. His eyes widened and his smile broke to straight face.

"Rebekah."

"So what surprise do you have for me?" Elsa asked.

"I'll tell you later. I just need to talk with her, then I will be right back."

"Okay." She glared at Rebekah as tension was feeling in her emotion.

Nathan took Rebekah to the library closing the door behind them. He took a deep breath and turned to face his ex who was just trolling her fingers on the love seat she sat on.

"Surprise, surprise." She said happily.

"I'm going to guess that dream I had wasn't really a dream."

"Nope, all me."

"You stabbed me you psychopath."

"Look who's talking, that was just pay back on what you did to me." She said. He placed his hands on his waist, biting his cheek and shaking his head. "I always thought that was cute."

"Whats cute?"

"You biting your cheek, and getting frustrated."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I came here to tell you, something is going to happen to you."

"What's going to happen?"

"Can't ruin that surprise?" she walked towards the door, but turned her head. "Also Elsa lips are really luscious." she walked out of the room.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Meanwhile in the dining room, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were trying cake, trying a red velvet cake with vanilla and chocolate frosting.

"Yum, this is delicious." Anna said as she took another mouthful.

"Slow down there Anna, you don't want to choke." Kristoff told her.

"I'm not going to choke." Anna reassured him, Elsa just took another bite of her food. Nathan rushed in.

"Sorry, I'm late. What types of cake did I miss?"

"Yellow, and vanilla." Anna said.

"Alright, which one's that."

"Red velvet." Elsa said. "Want a bite." she said nervously holding up her fork with a piece of the cake.

"Sure." he took the cake off of her fork then kissed her leaving a bit of frosting on her lip.

"I think you forgot some frosting."

"Let me fix that." he kissed her again removing the frosting from her lip. "That cake was so sweet just like you." he continued to kiss her.

Anna hit Kristoff in the arm. "How come you don't do that stuff." he just shrugged for the response.

"Hey, you two can get another room you know." Kristoff told them.

"No, where good now." Elsa backed away from her boyfriend, she licked her lips. Tidying her dress and regained on what they were doing.

"So the next, we will be doing or opinions separated. So the men and women switch tables for the flavoring." Said an old and snooty woman with her hands clapped together. "Chop, chop." She told the men to hurry to their table that they had three different varieties of cake, chocolate that was covered in chocolate frosting, and a dark chocolate drizzle on it, than a vanilla with coconut shell and chocolate drizzle over the cake, then there was a plain lemon cake. Same cake was on each of their tables.

"Five bucks, says you'll have chocolate cake at your wedding." Nathan said.

"Ah, you're on." he said quietly, they took a bite of the chocolate, taste that was way too rich.

"Oh my god."

"I think I need milk."

At the girls table, they tried the same cake.

"Oh my god, it's sooo yummy." Anna squealed.

"It's really good." Elsa said, followed by a laugh with her sister.

Back at the guys table.

"So what happen during your trip."

"Well, don't tell Elsa. But some crazy shit happened."

"Like what?"

"For starters, this mist thing froze the entire boat followed by a giant bird. I think that fucking thing gave me a scar."

"Shit, can I see?"

"Fine," He looked back to see if the girls looked back, he lifted up the left side of his shirt to show a giant cut that was a bit jagged. He let go of his shirt.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I also cut my hand and kissed a mermaid."

"You did what?"

"Yeah, bad part was she was beautiful and she was naked."

"How naked."

"Lets see, everything was showing."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Damn, how did she look?"

"Fine. Hey how long did it take you and Anna to have..." Leading him along but he looked clueless. "You know." But he still looked clueless. "Sex."

"Oh, don't tell Elsa. But it was our three-month anniversary. And me and Anna agreed to it... And ah, yah."

"Elsa doesn't know."

"No she doesn't we thought it be best we didn't tell her."

"I can see why. With the ice she freeze."

"Yeah, so don't tell her."

"I won't."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, i wanted know if it take as long as you two did. And to be worth the one you are having sex with."

"Yeah, it was worth the wait, because she didn't want me to leave the bedroom for a couple of days."

"Damn."

"Yeah, but we had to stop, after I proposed to her, you know why?"

"The law."

"No, because of Elsa."

Back at the girls table.

"So how did his trip go?"

"I don't know."

"What how come you don't know?"

"I don't know didn't want to ask. Because of his hand."

Anna looked over to see nothing on it.

"What's wrong with his hand?"

"His right hand." Elsa pointed to hers, Anna looked again to see the bandaged wound.

"How did he get that?"

"He said "he slipped, by accident."" Quoting him.

"Well maybe he did slip."

"Anna I need to talk to on something private."

Anna's eyes widened, she hug her sister.

"But not here." Anna dragged the queen off into the secure hallway. "Ah, I'm so happy for you." Anna sequeled again.

"Wait what."

"Congrats on your first time, I know its painful at first than you really get consumed by the pleasure."

"Anna, no... We didn't... But how would you know what it feels like?" Elsa went to confused to stern.

"Oh, ah... Me and Kristoff did it." Elsa backed away from her sister, walking back to the dining room she picked up a chocolate cake in her hand. And threw it at Kristoff, but missed and hit Nathan instead. Nathan turned around to see the guilty face of a queen, he shook his head holding a piece of vanilla cake and directly hit her in the face. She wiped of the frosting from her eyes.

"Hey, cake fight." Kristoff said. Kristoff took hold of a slice and smashed the cake in Nathan's face. Nathan replied back by rubbing the frosting on his face.

"Elsa." Anna ran in getting hit by pieces of cake, she licked her lips. "Oh, it's on now." She took a whole plate, Elsa turned around into the cake she was holding Anna couldn't help but laugh. Elsa took a bowl of melted chocolate. "No, no." Elsa poured half of the bowl on sister's head, Anna turned the dripping over to Elsa.

"Thats good chocolate." Elsa said, before getting hit by a cherry pie. She looked over to the boys who were covered in cake. "Who did that?" They pointed to one another, Elsa looked and smiled at her sister as she did it back. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep." Anna took one of the seven layered cake, as Elsa took the same thing.

"Run." Kristoff said.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

They ducked behind a table, Anna went left as Elsa went right. Kristoff looked up to see that they were gone.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"There gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Before they had time to move, Elsa and Anna came out of no where and smashed the cakes in their faces. The cake plates fell from their faces, Kristoff to see his fiancee smiling at him. Elsa took some of the frosting and cake off of Nathan's face with her finger and put in her mouth. "They win." Kristoff said as he shook his head in agreement. Anna gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, by the way where having chocolate cake for our wedding." Anna poked Kristoff's nose. Nathan laughed as Kristoff handed him the five dollar bill, he placed it in his vest.

"You look good in cake." Kristoff told to Anna, her face blistered. Nathan and Elsa looked at the soon to be married couple. Who gazed in each others eyes. Nathan looked at Elsa taking a fingertip of mixed cake and stuck the combined flavoring his mouth.

"Still delicious." He smiled at her. "I have something I wanted to give to you. But not now, tonight in the gardens."

"Yes, but first I need to speak with my sister."

In Anna's room, Elsa sat on the bed with her sister. Elsa looked in Anna's eyes.

"Anna." Elsa began to say but cut off by her sister.

"I'm sorry, that I lost my virginity before my marriage. It's just that I couldn't control my desire any longer, so one thing led to another and we ended up having sex. So please don't be made at me." Anna just spilling her guts on what happened three months after the great thaw.

"I can't stay mad, besides he is marrying you. Also what does it feel like?" Elsa embarrassed to ask her youngest sibling who had more experience than she did.

"Oh, well it hurts for a little bit than the pain goes away and turns into pleasure. Which is actually mind-blowing if you think about. Have you ever thought?"

"Yes I have, but to be honest I'm scared to touch him. To hurt him because of my powers." She looked at her hands.

"Elsa..." Anna sighed placing her hand on top of her sister's. "You won't hurt him." Anna reassured her, Elsa looked up at her sister who was smiling. So she did as well. "It's your life, have sex with the man who you are in love with or don't. You'll know when you're ready." Anna patted her sister's hand. "And he will just have to wait till your ready as well."

"Thank you."

"Hey Els, I love you..."

"I love you too."

"Have fun at your guys date." Anna teased.

"My little sister." She smiled as she rolled her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The full moon lit up the beautiful gardens of the castle, Elsa and Nathan strolled down the cobblestone pathway. Elsa held her gloved hands looking down as he was talking.

"As I was so close to training that horse, he lifted his hind legs kicked me through the stable doors into mud. I swear every time I get close to training that horse he always pulls something and I'm back to where I started." She didn't make a sound as she was in deep thought of what her sister said to her. "Snowflake are you okay?" He asked but she replied wit a nod. "You seem a bit out of it right now."

"I'm fine." She lied.

"What did you do?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Like did you read or play any games when you were locked in your room."

"Oh, I read a lot of books and played chess and cards most of the time with my parents."

"That's sounds nice."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was pretty tough, my family lived in a small house in the town. We were pretty poor. Me and my father didn't get along that great, but when I was young he told me stories about a knight and a princess who fall in love, even though there love could never be. He always did give excellent advice though. My mother sweet and kind, sort of shy; always told me "be yourself and don't let anybody change you.". Than there was my little sister she was picked on by others and me being five years older than her and the boys tended to be older than me, I tried to defend my sister; sometimes I won then sometimes I lost those fights."

"What happened that night when you lost your family?" Elsa asked, Nathan had memories of blood on the ground and walls, beds and even his own hands.

"They were killed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine, is that why didn't want to tell me about your past?"

"That and other stuff which I'm not really comfortable to speak about yet."

"No rush."

"So what is the most enjoyable thing you did with Anna when you were young."

"Okay, ohm... Building snowman."

"So you and Anna built that snowman... Ah, what's his name. Snowy, Cloud." Elsa rolled her eyes with every guess he was making. "Olaf."

"There you go."

"So how is he alive exactly?"

"I honestly don't even know, I just made him and he became alive."

"Was there another snowman you created that became alive."

"Yes, he was protecting me when I was in my other castle."

"Oh well I saw him, what's his name?"

"Marshmallow."

"That was his name."

"Yeah, Olaf calls him that and it fits him."

"Yeah, for a snowman he certainly is big and strong."

"When did you see him?"

"When I broke my leg, he scared the living hell out of me." He laughed a bit. "So what did you like to read mostly. Poetry, fiction, mythology, mystery..." He faced her, "or murder." he made a serious face that scared her a bit, she backed away; he eyed her. "Where the killer, grabs his victim and..." He got closer to her, taking her by the waist and pulled her into him. Giving her a cocky smile afterwards she hit him on the chest.

"You ass don't do that." She smiled while saying that.

"Ah, just trying to scare you a bit."

"I don't really like murder stories." She walked forward to nearby bench she sat on.

"I like those stories, gives me a good horror story to tell." He went behind her crouching down to her ear, giving her shivers up her spine but she actually liked it. "Murders usually have motives on killing, but some just love to kill and have no motive at all. That's what makes it more scary." Whispering into her ear, she looked to the side of her to see his smile.

"You know what?" She leaned in closer to his face.

"What?"

"You'd make a very irresistible murder, with they way you talk." She smiled, he got in closer to where their lips almost touched brushing the tip of their noses together.

"Look straight ahead of you and tell me what you see."

She looked and saw a crystal necklace hanging from his hand. She placed her hand under it and he let go, letting it drop into the palm of her hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"The very important trip."

"Thank you."

"I love you." He said, she pulled his shirt into a long kiss that sparked like fire.

"I love you too." He took the necklace from her hand and placed around her neck, hooking the clamps together. They gazed deeply into each others eyes, kissing again with more fire that intense. She slowly dropped on the bench, his hand crept down her side slowly to her thigh. He moved his mouth down to her neck, she felt his hand slide back up her thigh under her dress. She pushed his hand away. "No, I'm sorry I can't." Getting back to her feet as he just kneeled on the ground looking up at her.

"I understand." He said.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She placed her hands on her face. "It's not like I don't want too."

"Elsa it's fine, you're not ready." He stood up placing his hand under her chin. "I will wait." Looking her in the eye.

"Why are so understanding?"

"Because, I do truly love you. And I will wait as long as it takes." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "We should go to bed, long day tomorrow."

"Yeah we should, your sleeping my room until the wedding. The best man has to stay at the castle." She walked away leaving him a bit confused.

"Wait, I'm the best man?" Sounding confused than realized, he wasn't asked to be, he was just told he was.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was now morning Elsa awoke in her bed, rubbing off the glaze of drool in face. Looking down at her boyfriend who didn't have his shirt on she realized he was wearing an arrowhead not to big and not to small hanging around his neck. She didn't care about it, she looked at his face as his face was half sunken into the pillow and he was drooling as well. She smiled as she rolled her eyes, she leaned down to his ear.

"Time to wake up." She said sweetly, biting the top of his ear with frost glazed over. All he did was whine turning his head the other way. She sighed being stumped what to do, she got wicked smile on her face. Got on top of him, bouncing herself on top of him she held on his shoulders. "Wake up." She demanded.

"Five more minutes." Rolled over again throwing her off the bed. She twirled her finger make a beam of ice shot his uncovered back. He fell off the bed, jumping up rubbing his lower back. "Oh, that's cold."

"I told you, to wake up." She gave him playful smirk. He pinned her back to th bed with his body overcoming hers, burying his head under her neck.

"Maybe I wanted to sleep for five more minutes." He toyed with her, she rolled her eyes with a smile. She placed her she placed her hands on his side and let out a light breeze of cold air on his waist. He let out a small yelp as he freed her from his body.

"Well you can't." She said getting up.

"Why?"

"Because we are on schedule today."

"Why am I?"

"Because you are the best man."

"Fine." He said.

After breakfast all four of the couples meet in the ballroom for dance practice. The room was silent as the instructor came in the room, a scrawny middle-aged brood with a small mole above her left lip curve. She had a riding crop in her hand gently tapping it in her palm. Anna and Elsa stood side by side together, Anna leans in Elsa ear whispering.

"Is it weird that the crop is turning me on?" Embarrassed when she asked her sister that question. But not as much as Elsa who didn't want to hear that.

"Anna." She snapped back quietly.

"What um just imagining, Kristoff spanking me with that. Now imagine you and Nathan." Anna payed attention to the instructor, as Elsa was now out of it not noticing how deep her face must have turned red. Nathan leaned down to her.

"Are you okay snowflake?"

"What, yes I'm fine." She quickly snapped out of her trance.

"That's good, because we're up."

"What, no the bride and groom haven't done there routine."

"Actually, it us then them."

"Oh, okay." Trying to get the dirty images out of her mind.

The two stood in the middle of the dance floor with the sun hitting just right, as if they were in the spotlight. He placed his hand on her shoulder-blade, her hand placed on his shoulder their arms extended forward. Slowly walking a few steps forward and back, slowly drifts apart from each other than comes back into each others arms. The slowly twirled around the room as violins were playing. Nathan wanted to dance the way he felt towards her but the instructor would never allow it. As they were the best man and maid of honor for the wedding. As the ended with a small twirl underneath his arm, back to facing each other. They were about to kiss each other but was stopped.

"Good job, you two are finish." They went back to where they stood as it was the bride and grooms turn to dance. Kristoff and Anna took the same position as Nathan and Elsa, Kristoff wasn't good at dancing as he stepped on Anna's feet a couple of steps of the dance but got everything else right. Practice in hours Kristoff eventually stopped stepping on her feet, they were giggling every time it happened.

After dancing lesson which was just the basics and everything, it was time for dinner a feast it was on the table a cooked pig with an apple in its mouth, a smoked turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, fruit salad, a green salad, and cake for dessert. Golden chalices filled with red wine than glass chalices filled with water.

"Wow, this is some meal." Nathan said with his mouth drooling with anticipation to gorge on the food on his plate.

"Nate." Anna said to him, Nathan looked at her. "You're drooling."

Nate wiped his mouth with a cloth.

"Sorry." He apologized, Elsa smiled at him.

"Well here is too soon to be weds." Elsa raised the gold chalice in the air as they followed the same. "May they live happily ever after." She finished sipping her wine.

"So what are plans for the honeymoon?" Nathan asked.

"A trip in the mountains a small cottage near a lake." Anna dreamed of it.

"Sounds nice." Elsa said looking at Nathan, he looked back at her with a comforting smile. Not before long a servant came rushing in with a note, she handed it to the queen her hands were trembling before giving it to. Nathan looked closely to see a symbol of a dagger inside a triangle, his eyes widened with fear when the note she opened. "Hmm, interesting?" she felt confused.

"What is it?"

"It seems the King of Coregan is coming in a few short weeks."

"What business does he want."

"Doesn't say, just a meeting of some sort."

Nathan stood up shocking his girlfriend as he was stunned in terror in his eyes. "If you don't mind my queen, I wish to retire early."

"Go ahead." she was confused on why he was acting strangely, Nathan roamed the hallways to an open balcony he placed his hands on the railing looking down. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he felt as if his airway was collapsing; he grasped his shirt where his heart was. He was trying to breath as it was like trying to breath under water.

"This is not good." he said out loud.

"What isn't good?" a voice said from behind it was Elsa coming up to her boyfriend who was having an anxiety attack of fear striking his heart. She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder and caressed it softly."What's wrong?" trying to look him in the eye but he wouldn't let her.

"Nothing, something just got to me."

"Nathan you can tell me."

"I have hidden from that place for years."

"Why?"

"Because of some stuff that I did in my past."

"You are a criminal?"

"Sort of speak, I am wanted for looting and horse stealing." he lied but sort of telling the truth.

"Well, I can get past that; and he will not lay a hand on you while I'm around." she made him face her.

"I love you, remember that." he said as if things could turn for the worst.

"There is no way I can forget those words, by the way I love you too." she pulled him in a kiss, she pulled on his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elsa made Nathan sit on a chair with cream on his face, she grabbed a razor blade and wet towel; she sat on his lap as he laughed.

"I thought we were going to bed."

"We will, I just want to shave off your stubble."

"What don't think my facial hair is cute."

"No, I think its cute; I just don't want to it rubbing on my skin." she was done shaving his jaw line, now it was time for his neck.

"You've done this before right?"

"Why you afraid?"

"You are holding a razor blade to my throat."

"So hold still." making his face point up for smoother strokes, as she was on her last stroke she accidentally pricked his skin causing a little blood flow. "Sorry."

"It's alright." she pressed the wet rag on his throat, he looked at her in blue eyes. "You are so beautiful, you know that."

"I'm not that beautiful." she said.

"Yes you are, you know when I first saw you my mind said. My god she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Elsa's face flushed to red getting a bit bashful. "And I was wondering why no one was asking this beauty to dance? Then since we've been together I figured out you didn't really like to dance. Why did you say yes to me, when I asked you?"

"I don't know it was your eyes they made me feel all warm and comfortable as if nothing could hurt me."

"Really? It wasn't my goofy smile." he teased.

"A bit of your goofy smile did the trick to." she kissed him, as she pulled apart she gazed in his eyes. Did she really want to act on her feelings right now? She didn't know what to do anymore, she wanted more than making out. She leaned to his ear, "I want to… to." she was too embarrassed to say the words, but he got what she was trying to say.

"Are you sure?" he asked wanting her to be absolutely positive that she wanted this.

"I am."

Elsa stripped out of her nightgown exposing her pale skinny curved body to him, she covered her c-cup breast; her cheeks flushed red. Nathan took off his bottoms exposing his large erect member, Elsa was surprised that he was already that hard just from seeing her naked. He went up to her and kissed her gently on the lips, and again they repeated that same action. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened as their tongues explored each others mouths. His hand holding to her waist as the other moved its way to her breast, causing a small moan escaping her mouth into his. He moved his mouth to her neck nipping and sucking; massaging her breast letting out louder moans. The hand on her waist moved its way to the front, he trailed his hand down to exposed pussy. With the hand that was on her breast moving it to her waist placing her down on the bed with their mouths never disconnecting from one another. He trailed his kiss down to her exposed breast taking the erect nipple in his mouth rolling his tongue around it. She let out a groan as he started to rub her clit between his fingers, he moved one of his fingers into her causing a loud moan from his lover. Her hands on his back started to release a bit of frost on his shoulder, but she didn't even notice that some of her magic was coming out. She took hold of the bed sheets as he went down, he kissed her inner thigh slowly as he moved up to her exposed dripping wet womanhood. He slid his tongue over her slit, Elsa breathing got heavier as his tongue moved faster around her folds. She gasped as he stuck his tongue inside her, swirling around inside her. He wasn't surprised that she tasted so sweet like vanilla ice cream, she was so cold. She arched her back as she climaxed, he licked his lips with a smile on his mouth. He gave her another kiss, she could taste herself on his lips, he broke the kiss giving her a quick smile as she returned one back. He placed his hard cock at her entrance, he slowly entered breaking her hymen; she cried in pain her hand sprung to his thick black hair as she tugged.

"Ah, it hurts."

"I know, it hurts for a moment; just tell me when to move."

She bit her lip as they both waited until her pain disappeared, she nodded her head. He slowly started to thrust, she was still in a bit of pain but it started to go away with every slow thrust he took. Her head leaned back as she was trying not to moan too loud so nobody would know what they were doing. Her magic came out of her hands and spread across his back making a design of some sort, he started to move faster and faster into her. His mouth kissing her shoulder and neck, Nathan groaned of how cold it was as it felt so good. She cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, she felt her lover cum inside of her. As soon it was over Nathan rolled on his back panting, seeing Elsa there panting probably more heavier than him. Elsa looked over giving him a quick laugh with a huge grin on her face, he smiled and laughed to.

"I love you." she managed to say.

"Love you too."

Later in the night... The two lovers cuddled in the bed, Nathans arm stretched across Elsa's waist. Her hand collapsed on his warm hand, she was fast asleep as nothing in the world could bother her. Not noticing her lover having a nightmare behind her. The whole room spun into complete and utter darkness, Nathan was standing there in the middle as a huge spotlight shun on to him. Revealing he was wearing light brown pants and shoes, he wasn't wearing his vest but only his top which was his white tunic.

"Hello!" He yelled out in the darkness before him.

"Nathan!" A familiar voice called out.

"Fiona!" He called out.

"Big brother." The voice got closer to show a little girl with black hair and gray eyes covered in blood, holding a bloody stuffed animal. Nathan backed away in fear.

"Fiona?" He questioned.

"You couldn't save me."

"No, I tried to."

"Like you couldn't save her."

"What?"

Fiona pointed forward, Nathan turned around to see Elsa pop up in another spotlight. Locked in a chair, Elsa started to bleed between her lungs and blood slowly started to come out.

"Nathan." She cried lowly, Nathan ran over to her, placing his hand over the open wound. Applying pressure to the area but the flow progressed. "Why? Why would you do this?" She questioned.

"What?" He said frantically, seeing her die there. "No." He backed away, trying to wipe the blood off of his hands. He heard a maniacal laugh, and showed the man in the black mask.

"Isn't it funny how history repeats itself."

"No, I didn't." Nathan snapped back holding his hand out to show the dagger Elsa bought him in his hand. "No, no." He became frantic.

"You are a murder, a killer that is not meant to love."

"Stop it, stop it!" He lunged at the man pinning him down stabbing him straight through the heart. He took off the mask but show Elsa's face. "No." He let go of the dagger that remained in her chest.

"Repeat itself." She said quietly.

Nathan awoke within a fright. He removed his arm, placing his feet on the ground rubbing the back of his still frosted neck. He stood up picking up his clothes and changed quickly and quietly, walking out the door back to the balcony where he was. Closing his eyes, with his hands behind his back and legs slightly parted. Trying to breath in the spring air calmly, trying to get rid of the dream from his subconscious mind.


End file.
